Tsurai Zukei
by ZivIaN
Summary: Sakura se había transformado en un rompecabezas para él, un acertijo, un enredo. Primero frágil, pasando a inestable; luego, sin explicación, terriblemente poderosa y que esos mismo poderes tiraban de su vida desde un extremo hacia el otro.
1. Chapter 1

Wow… jamás pensé publicar esta historia… ojala les guste.

No coloqué el resumen porque no pude resumirlo, de todas formas vana ir comprendiendo todo si leen bien conforme vayan pasando los capítulos. Obviamente es un SxS.

XD bueno, ahí va … disfruten!!!!

Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece…. O esta historia sería la continuación de manga xD

**Tsurai Zukei**

**Capitulo 01: El viaje **

Sakura tomó el cepillo del aparador y comenzó a peinar su cabello dando pequeños movimientos a hacia arriba y hacia abajo, estaba mucho más largo que antes aunque del mismo color castaño. Cuando niña lo llevaba un poco más abajo del cuello, en cambio ahora llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Tiró los mechones hacia atrás y los recogió en una cola de caballo.

No se molestó en mirar mucho su rostro, sabía muy bien como lucía. Tomó el cepillo y lo acomodó junto a sus otras cosas en la mochila sobre su cama.

Esa mañana despertó antes de la salida del sol, si es que pudo dormir un poco, hacía mucho que su sueño no era tranquilo, y menos desde que los nuevos vecinos habían llegado. No tuvo problemas para empacar, solo llevaría lo necesario, luego con un trabajo de medio tiempo planea costearse el resto de cosas, sólo llevaba dos maletas medianas y la mochila que descansaba sobre la cama.

También había tenido tiempo de cocinar algo para Touya antes de irse. En realidad había tenido demasiado tiempo, tanto, que fue más el impulso del ocio que el deber lo que impulsó a dejar una pequeña nota para su hermano. Nada tonto ni sentimental, solo palabras y frases cortar, diciendo a dónde iba esta vez, no quería fotografías suyas repartidas en las cajas de leche de toda Asia.

_Touya _

_La universidad mandó una carta la __semana pasada diciendo que aceptaban mi aplicación y me dieron la beca completa. Hoy sale mi vuelo, dentro de 2 horas para ser exactos. Te mandaré un boleto para el campeonato nacional. Hay comida hecha, te durará más si no comes con Yukito, ya sabes… el y la comida. _

_Sakura _

_PD: En serio, todo esta bien. _

Sakura dobló el pequeño papel y lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio de Touya.

Ella supo, luego de leer muchas veces lo que había escrito, que aquello era suficiente, su hermano no era tonto y sabía que nada de eso era el motivo de su partida, pero tampoco era como si ella quisiera explicárselo todo con una taza de café, no era fácil hablar con él, así como ya no era fácil hablar con Tomoyo.

Ya no era fácil hablar con nadie.

La sala del primer piso seguía tan igual como siempre. Los muebles acomodados en forma de U dando la espalda ala cocina, las cortinas blancas y limpias, aunque un poco gastadas por el uso. Ella y su hermano decidieron n cambiarlas nunca más, esas eran las cortinas favoritas de sus padres y así se quedarían por siempre. Entre los muebles se encontraba la mesita de centro con un plato lleno de dulces. Sakura no estaba segura de por qué seguía colocando dulces. Ya no recibía visitas y mayormente eran ellos los que iban a ver a Yukito. Pero supuso que era otra vieja costumbre, al igual que las cortinas.

Los primeros rayos de sol aún permanecían ocultos entre las nubles y Sakura asumió que esa era la razón de que su casa se viera tan fría ahora, eso o era que poco a poco se había muerto con ella y no se había dad cuento hasta ahora. Al verla así tomó con fuerza sus maletas y acomodó su mochila al hombro.

Dejó el lugar con un único pensamiento, no era feliz ni triste ni motivador. No era nada especial y a la vez sentía que abarcaba todo y aún así abrazaba ese pensamiento como algo delicado y frágil.

_Jamás volveré a este lugar. _

&&&&&&&&&&

No importaba cuanto se empeñara el cielo en nevar, nunca haría suficiente nieve o frío para espantar a los ciudadanos y meterlos en sus casas, a pesar que el canal de clima insistió en no dejar su hogares antes del medio día, la gente el pueblo había ignorado esta advertencia y desde muy temprano habían comenzado toda la bulliciosa y apresurada actividad de todo los días. Syaoran podía observar desde su lugar a la pequeña y movediza cuidad de EdgedTown. Las casas estilo medieval estaban cubiertas de espesas capas de nieve en el techo, y los jardines tenían al menos 20 cm. más blanca y fría cubierta. Sus chimeneas, humeantes a toda hora, se mezclaban con el tumulto de nubes en el cielo y ciudad llena de pequeña luces hacían lucir el paisaje como el de esas bolas de cristal navideñas.

Syaoran odiaba los inicios de clases, los odiaba tanto que tenía que evadirlos cada año e ir y enfriarse sentado sobre una banca en la plaza hasta que su cuerpo comenzara a cristalizarse o estuviera demasiado cubierto de nieve como para ver algo más aya de su nariz, era entonces cuando volvía al campus universitario, obviamente, por el camino más largo.

Hoy era un día de esos, y él como acostumbraba hacer siempre, estaba sentado en la misma vieja y oxidada banca de todos los años, le apenada pensar que un día esa banca sería roída hasta no quedar más que escombros y entonces tendría que buscar otra banca de repuesto o tal vez, acabaría de estudiar antes de que eso pasara y se largaría de ese lugar antes de ver fallecer al miserable montón de madera y hierro donde estaba sentado.

Estaba considerando la idea de que podía llegar ahí una noche y robarse la banca, era fácil y acabaría rápido. Sólo tendría que arrancarla de pavimento y sabía exactamente donde conseguir un taladro, luego, con mucho cuidado la cargaría hasta el baúl de su auto y se la llevaría de ahí para siempre. Realmente le gustaba esa banca y si tenía éxito ya no vería a obesos grasosos ensuciándola ni a niños molestos tirándole cosas o rayando el asiento. No, la tendría solo para él, no dejaría ni que Eriol la tocase y no le importaba cuanto se burlara, el lograría robarse la banca.

Se imaginaba a sí mismo cargándose la banca en medio de la noche cuando algo duro y frío golpeó su mejilla derecha remeciendo con fuerza sus ideas.

"Oh Dios, mira lo que hiciste."

Syaoran vio en frente suyo a una mujer de media edad reprendiendo a una niña pequeña.

"Ve y pídele disculpas al joven" dijo la mujer suavemente. La niña miró temerosa a Syaoran y se acercó lentamente.

"Lo siento" murmuró la niña con su boca escondía entre sus enguantadas manos.

Syaoran asintió levemente y le dio una sonrisa, alzó su mano y le revolvió el cabello ligeramente.

"Lo siento mucho, no debí dejarla sola" se disculpó la mujer cogiendo a la niña de la mano quien se pegó fuertemente a su pierna "No es nada" insistió Syaoran. La mujer hizo una reverencia y se fue con la niña en brazos.

Syaoran se puso de pie y sacudió los restos de nieve de su ropa, de su cabello y de todo su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta de que toda esa nieve lo había estado cubriendo y seguramente por eso esa niña pensó que una bola más no le haría mal. Sacudió la cabeza y se resigno a regresar al campus, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí de todas formas, no podía robarse la banca hasta que fuera media noche, entonces que caso tenía permanecer ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&

"_Señores pasajeros sírvanse abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad, pronto estaremos arribando a la ciudad de Londres"_ La voz de una mujer resonó dentro de la cabina de pasajeros del avión y todos aquellos que estaban despiertos hicieron caso a las instrucciones. Los dormidos, incluyendo a una muy despeinada Sakura, se limitaron a refundirse en sus asientos sin preocuparse de nada.

A través de un nublado cielo, el vuelo Tokio- Londres se aproximaba a su destino final. Luego del "no muy forzoso aterrizaje" Sakura se encontraba en el cafetín de aeropuerto tomando una taza de chocolate caliente e intentando leer algo parecido a un mapa de la ciudad. Extendió el papel sobre toda la mesa, buscando algún indicio de a donde debería ir si quería llegar la universidad.

Pero era tan inútil como tedioso, todo estaba entreverado y aprenderse la leyenda de líneas era imposible, para Sakura todas lucían exactamente iguales. Suspiró cansada mientras colocaba el vaso rescatable en un basurero, su única opción era preguntar o tomar un taxi, lo que era más peligroso peor menos vergonzoso que hablar ingles. Afortunadamente para ella, había una joven de apariencia asiática en la zona de registro y venta de pasajes, sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura se acercó a ella y preguntó.

"Si señorita, el campus esta a 60 Km. de la ciudad principal, puede tomar esta guía de buses, vera los de la línea roja…" pero la expresión confundida de Sakura la detuvo. "O bien puede tomar un taxi asignado por nuestra compañía, la llevaran directamente a su destino" finalizó la mujer sonriendo amable.

Sakura asintió, ahora hablaban el mismo idioma. Un taxi era lo que necesitaba!, no la estúpida guía de buses que la llevaría quién sabe donde.

Veinte minutos más tarde ella se encontraba en las oficinas de admisión.

Las grandes puertas de madera eran casi tan imponentes como las de la entrada. Sakura se sorprendió al ver la inmensidad del lugar. Ella lo imaginaba grande, enorme pero era nada comparado con lo que había visto, o que alcanzó a ver, estaba segura de estar en una ciudad completamente diferente. Toda la construcción podía ser el doble del pueblo que había pasado antes de llegar allí y así como enorme era esplendida. Construida casi totalmente en piedra era a remodelación moderna de un castillo medieval.

Sakura tomó asiento frente a un hombre de cabello grasiento y grandes gafas cuadradas. En la carta que le envió la universidad, vino también una hoja de instrucciones para cuando llegara. Según ese documento, ella tenía que registrase y tramitar el papeleo de su beca, organizar sus cursos, verificar el número de su habitación y finalmente podría respirar.

Luego de que casi perdiera la cabeza por la cantidad de papeles que tenía que firmar, Sakura finalmente fue asignada a un número de habitación y para su horror, el encargado de esa oficina de entró otros tres mapas. El primero era sobre el campus universitario, el segundo sobre las áreas pertenecientes a la universidad fuera de los edificios de estudio y el ultimo un mapa de los tres distritos diferentes y de como llegar desde allí hasta la universidad.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Hasta que te dignas a aparecer Syaoran"

Syaoran entró a la habitación que había ocupado desde que entró a la universidad. Jamás imaginó compartir nada con Eriol, pero luego de acabar juntos la secundaria y de que casualmente compartieran el mismo cuarto en la universidad, acabó por acostumbrarse. Más allá de lo molesto, irritante y humillante que podía llegar a ser, Eriol era una buena persona, y bueno Syaoran le debía mucho dinero con las clases de inglés.

Eriol acaba barrer exactamente la mitad de la habitación. Si uno estuviera en la puerta y girara la cabeza podía ver claramente una línea de polvo que dividía la habitación en dos.

"No soy tu madre sabes"- dijo Eriol dejando la escoba junto la línea de polvo. Syaoran lo ignoró su se dirigió a la parte del cuarto donde estaba su cama sin recoger la escoba. Tiró al suelo las tres bufandas de su cuello y comenzó a deshacerse del pesado abrigo color cocoa que tenía puesto. Sólo cuando logró zafarse de el y ponerlo en una silla cerca de su cama se sintió libre de hablar.

"Voy a robarla y traerla hasta aquí" dijo Syaoran mientras lograba sacarse ahora una bota que cayó pesadamente sobre la vieja alfombra. Pequeñas motas de polvo ascendieron a la superficie justo antes de que la otra bota cayera levantando más motas consigo.

"Qué cosa?" preguntó Eriol sin interés mientras aparentemente buscaba algo entre una pila de ropa.

"La banca de la plaza, ya me cansé…" pero Eriol no le dejó continuar" Aquí estaba, toma" y le lanzó una caja. Syaoran la atrapó en el aire. Era blanca y estaba atada con un lazo verde obviamente deshecho por las manos de Eriol, en el borde se veían pequeñas machitas marrones con forma de dedos.

Syaoran tiró la caja al piso sin abrirla, listo para seguir hablado del asalto a la plaza cuando Eriol volvió a interrumpirle.

"No piensas abrirla, te dejé los que no me gustaban" fue el comentario de Eriol al ver la cara molesta de Syaoran.

"Ojala te atoraras con uno mientras te los tragas"

"Madison los dejó para ti esta mañana" dijo Eriol ignorando el comentario "también dijo que la fueras a ver cuando regresaras, tenia 'algo especial para ti'" la mirada que le dio molestó a Syaoran más que lo que dijo.

Estaba acostumbrado a Madison, ella lo acosaba desde el primer día que se conocieron y ella le juró en frente de todas sus amigas que haría hasta lo imposible por ser su primera novia. Eso fue hace casi 7 años atrás, y aún mantenía la horrible promesa que hizo aquella vez en el gimnasio del colegio. Ahora solía mandarle chocolates, tarjetas y toda clase de regalos. Eriol le dijo una vez que ella mandaría una foto de ella desnuda para comprobar si no era gay.

Syaoran pasó una mano por su abundante cabello marrón y se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama. Estaba cansado y hambriento, pero bajar a la cafetería era como ponerse en la boca del lobo o entre las manos de Madison, que era peor.

Venciendo el dolor de su estómago vacío, Syaoran colocó la frazada sobre sí y sin decir más se quedó dormido.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura sonrió para sí cuando por fin encontró la puerta de su dormitorio. Ya casi había oscurecido por completo cuando logró estar en el pasillo correcto. Verifico el número de su habitación con la pequeña placa dorada que se encontraba sobre una pulida puerta de madera. ¿Serían todas las puertas de madera? Sakura ignoró el pensamiento e introdujo su llave en la cerradura.

La habitación era amplia de un suave tono naranja. A su derecha estaba el baño y a la izquierda un ropero bastante grande para una sola persona. Cerca del baño había una ventana tapada con un par de cortinas de tela lisa que no hacían juego con los colores de la pared. Las esperanzas de Sakura se hundieron en la base de su estómago cuando vio dos camas separadas por un velador.

Compartiría el cuarto con alguien más.

Lanzó sus pesadas maletas sin mirar a dónde y cayeron sobre la cama cercana al baño. Ella no quería compartir habitación con una descerebrada que anduviera metiéndose en sus cosas. No quería y no lo haría. En ese momento iría hablar con el rector mismo si era necesario. Se dirigió a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, Sakura dejó caer su boca hasta el piso.

"Por fin llegas" dijo una chica con voz melosa y sin invitación se abalanzó sobre Sakura.

Sakura no pudo defenderse del alboroto que se acerba a ella. La chica la abrazó fuertemente y su cabello en rizos invadió la cara de Sakura impidiéndole ver a su agresor. Luego de un instante o dos se separaran y Sakura pudo ver al fin a la persona en frente suyo.

"Soy Madison White y como vez seremos compañeras de cuarto" dijo la chica sonriendo abiertamente a Sakura.

Madison era casi tan alta como Sakura, su cabello un tono más claro que el de Sakura caía como rizos sobre sus hombros. Su piel era blanca como la de Tomoyo y sus ojos marrones la hacían ver aún más bonita.

Sakura palideció al momento de escuchar su voz, frente a ella estaba la encarnación de todo lo que NO quería tener cerca. Esa chica se veían tan dulce que podriría todos los dientes de su boca. Sakura respiró hondo y tragó los amargos insultos de la punta de la lengua e intentó hablar calmadamente.

"Yo… no… bueno…pensé que…" ese pequeño balbuceo fue suficiente para desatar la lluvia incandescente que salía de Madison cada vez que hablaba

"… que dormirías sola?. No claro que no, yo misma pedí que te transfirieran conmigo, estando en un país que no conoces con gente nueva… jamás dejaría a alguien así!" declaró con un gesto fingido de ofendida. Sakura movió sus labios pero no salían palabras de su boca, el shock la había tomado de sorpresa y antes de que pudiera recuperase Madison la había tomado del brazo y la arrastraba por todo el cuarto hablando de tantas cosas que Sakura solo pudo suspirar.

"…. Y haremos pijamadas, y conocerás tanta gente!, hay Kinomoto va a ser genial. Oh si y también haremos eso y eso también y…"

Finalmente Sakura se rindió y desechó la idea de reclamar, obviamente perdería. Luchar contra esa chica era como sacar una goma de mascar de entre tus dedos… entra mas jalas, más se pega.

Sakura logró despegarse de ella media hora después, su brazo izquierdo estaba clínicamente muerto, al igual que su cerebro. Estaba cansada y luego de escuchar hablar tanto a una sola persona nunca había deseado ser sorda con tantas ansias. Madison parecía una destornillada muñeca de cuerda, gesticulaba demasiado, enfatizaba demasiado y reía tontamente de sus propios comentarios sin gracia. En un principio Sakura asentía levemente a cualquier cosa que ella dijera pero al final terminó ignorándola. Pero eso no bastaría, Madison hablaría y hablaría hasta que perforara la más delicada membrana del cerebro de Sakura, hasta que finalmente la volviera loca _u homicida_, pensó Sakura con una media sonrisa.

"… fue muy triste, estuve ahí y no pude evitarlo", continuaba entre sollozos el relato de cómo ella lamentaba el no haber salvado a un perro "lo menos que pude hacer fue enterrarlo, le di la mejor sepultura por supuesto, y vino la prensa y bueno, por eso decidí estudiar Derecho, esos pobres animalitos indefensos..." terminó con otro gesto dramático y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

"Vaya, eh.. si que es noble de tu parte" comentó Sakura sin interés mientras colocaba sus maletas vacías debajo de su cama.

"Y tu que estudias Kinomoto?"

"Psicología" murmuró Sakura, esa sensación de ser invadida regresaba a ella cada vez que Madison le preguntaba algo.

"En serio? Hay Kinomoto es genial, así podrías ayudarme" Madison juntó sus manos dando pequeñas palmaditas con las puntas de sus dedos. Sakura solo sacudió la cabeza en señal de resignación, ni se molestaría en preguntar porque acabaría más involucrada en lo que sea que ella, Madison, estuviera diabólicamente planeando en su mente.

"Pero ya te hablaré de eso después, ahora vamos a comer, alo mejor ahí lo vemos" y sin decir más se puso de pié como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado fuera de la cama y con la misma rapidez jaló a Sakura del su brazo fuera del cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Medicina… 3º ciclo… grupo A…"

Un fino dedo blanco recorría las largas listas de horarios, en el panel principal. Todos los años era el mismo insano alboroto, ciento y cientos de estudiantes, todos queriendo saber que tipo de clases llevarían durante el semestre y ese lunes por la mañana no sería la excepción.

"Aquí esta, veamos ¡14 materias!" El rostro de Eriol se descompuso bajo una sombra de dolor cuando encontró la lista de cursos que llevaría ese semestre. Arrancó la lista del panel y escapó de la maraña de brazos que lo rodeaba sintiéndose cada vez más miserable.

"Te fue peor?" preguntó Syaoran mientras asomaba su cabeza por el hombro de Eriol.

"No te imaginas, estaré muerto antes de hacer una cirugía, 14 cursos" Eriol agitó su hoja contra la cara de Syaoran con frustración. El la tomó y dio una hojeada rápida.

"Vaya tenemos dos clases juntos, ya tengo quien me de los apun…"

"Si, si ya se, pero sabes, deberías estudiar "dijo Eriol, listo para comenzar el sermón de todos los años, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Syaoran girar violentamente hacia un costado, como si alguien le hubiera dado una palmada en el hombro… "te pasa algo?" el rostro de Syaoran había quedado tenso "oye Syaoran" le sacudió el hombro- "oye!"

Pero Syaoran no reaccionó, estaba seguro de haber sentido algo acerca justa hacia el. No podía definir bien que era, pero se sentía familiar, una esencia suave y densa al mismo tiempo, hasta podía decir con un aroma dulce, a pesar que el no olía nada mas que la madera del piso. Giró completamente buscando entre las personas a alguien que despidiera esa presencia, pero todo lucía tan normal como siempre y nadie, ni Eriol parecían haber notado lo que sucedía.

"Syaoran" Eriol lo había tomado de los hombros sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Syaoran salió de su letargo súbitamente.

"No lo sentiste"

"Sentir que?"

"Había algo ahí, una presencia" dijo Syaoran exasperado, señalando el espacio libre detrás de su espalda. Eriol lo miró escéptico.

"Pensé que ya no tenías poderes"

"Claro que los tengo!" se defendió irritado "tu eres el idiota que no se dio cuenta!, había algo ahí, estoy seguro" su voz fue calmando a medida que hablaba "ya la he sentido antes, pero no puedo recordar donde…"

"Tal vez era una invocación simple, aquí suceden todo el tiempo" razonó Eriol, en ese momento podían hablar tranquilamente, las personas cerca de ellos estaban demasiado ocupadas para prestarles atención. " Pero tenía olor, cuándo se da que una esencia tenga aroma!"

"La invocación debió ser cerca de aquí y seguramente usaron incienso, sabueso no te alarmes"

"Idiota" gruño Syaoran, pero al ver que Eriol había dejado de escucharlo ya no insistió, en el fondo él tenía razón, hacía mucho que sus poderes ya no funcionaban correctamente. En un principio pensó que era debido a que no usaba más magia o que tal vez la actividad mágica del mundo había cesado, pero tuvo que aceptar que el problema era el.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era cerca de medio día y Madison había perforado los oídos de Sakura con sus quejumbrosos ruegos de llevarla a una fiesta durante tres horas seguidas, sin contar la hora que le tomó sacarla de la cama. Tres tortuosas horas que parecían durar una eternidad pero finalmente habían concluido y ahora ella se encontraba acomodando su cabello frente al espejo del baño.

Sakura, malhumorada y somnolienta estaba sentada la borde de su cama con Madison de espaldas a ella. La tarde era fría, el cielo estaba cargado de nubles gordas y grises que amenazaba con una tormenta de nieve o eso era lo que Sakura creía. El extenso campo situado a espaldas del cuarto donde dormía estaba cubierto con la espesa capa de nieve que cayó esa mañana. Desde la ventada de su habitación tenía una gran vista hacia ese mismo campo y más aya un bosque que abarcaba más de lo que ella podía ver, en parte por la gran cantidad de viejos y enormes árboles, su respectiva cubierta de nieve y la neblina que rodeaba el lugar. Sakura se envolvió más entre los cobertores presionando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Aún no podía creer que la hubieran despertado tan temprano por una tontería. Y que después de todo el cansado día que había tenido no pudiera dormir.

Esa mañana, Madison se empeñó en ponerla de pie como soldado naval. Prácticamente había saltado sobre ella para lograr despertarla y llevarla a desayunar. Luego, insistió en que recorrieran la universidad 'juntas' y a pesar de ser nuevamente arrastrada como muñeca de trapo por todos lados, parecía ser lo único meramente útil que esa chica pudo haber hecho por ella.

Sakura no quería admitirlo, pero seguía igual de despistada como siempre.

A eso se siguió un nada acogedor almuerzo con el equipo oficial de Rugby de la universidad. Increíblemente había encontrado fascinante mirar directo a su plato durante las tres horas que tuvo que permanecer atascada con los amigos de Madison, hasta que finalmente un comentario sucio dirigido hacia ella la hizo estallar y lanzó toda su comida en la cara de un chico rubio sentado frente a ella.

Y ahora estaba ahí, quince minutos mas tarde, hambrienta y molesta, mirando con resentimiento a Madison, a final todo era su culpa.

"El solo bromeaba" comentó Madison escuetamente como adivinando lo que Sakura pensaba, o tal vez había sentido la penetrante mirada asesina que le brindaba a su espalda. Al no escuchar respuesta continuó "si vas conmigo a la fiesta seguro te pedirá disculpas, se veía muy avergonzado, fue rudo de tu parte lo que hiciste".

Sakura rodó los ojos hacia el techo, no quería tener otra conversación torna con ella así que no contestó.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Madison salió del baño muy arreglada, irritando la nariz de Sakura con la cantidad de perfume que había usado.

"Es una lástima que no vayas, pero debes estar cansada." Por su puesto que estaba cansada, todo era SU culpa. "Me voy" besó la punta de sus dedos y sopló el beso a Sakura, luego salió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Sakura no pudo evitar sacudir su mano en el aire, no quería nada más de ella cerca suyo.

Con ella lejos por las siguientes horas podía estar tranquila. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurar la puerta para evitar que entrara y la interrumpiera, ya había tenido suficiente de sus saltitos y gritos por un día. Sakura se deslizó y subió hasta la cabecera de su cama acomodando su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada. Algo en ella se sentía diferente, algo calmado y frío como si después de mucho tiempo pudiera respirar abiertamente sin temor a ahogarse.

Era libre.

Ella lo sabía y un pequeño tirón jaló su pecho, nunca había estado tan lejos de su hogar como ahora. Pero se sentía feliz, feliz de haber logrado salir de ese lugar y de poder comenzar nuevamente. En esta ciudad nadie la conocía y no había nada que decir o explicar, ella sería lo quería ser sin importar nada. Ya no más miradas de lástima y no tendría que lidiar con molestos recuerdo acosándola todo el tiempo.

Pero la pequeña felicidad se desmoronó cuando el libro de las cartas apareció frente a ella.

Sakura observó sin ganas, el libro flotaba frente a ella rodeado de un suave brillo rosa y se mantuvo así un momento más, luego cayó lentamente sobre la cama. Ella se incorporó para sentarse y cruzó sus piernas. En la portaba del libro estaba Kerberos y el símbolo del Sol adornándola como siempre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus dedos se dirigieron inconcientes hacia la cerradura, pero ella retuvo su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, no se atrevía a tocarla.

Su corazón se estrechó contra su garganta cuando el libro se abrió por su cuenta y reveló una fotografía en su interior. Esta se elevo y fue directo a los ojos de Sakura. Ella desvió la mirada y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

"No quiero verla" murmuró más como una súplica, pero la fotografía solo seguía el camino de sus ojos.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y tomó la fotografía entre sus manos haciendo que las figuras comenzaran a moverse. En la imagen hacía un día soleado y el escenario lleno de árboles era el de su escuela. En el centro estaban ella y Tomoyo aún con el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda, al lado de Tomoyo estaban Yukito y Touya, todos intentando acomodarse. Al lado de una Sakura mas joven estaba otra figura, pero ésta estaba recortada y solo se veía una silueta blanca.

El último detalle hizo temblar el labio inferior de Sakura.

Su representación en la fotografía se había tomado de la mano con la silueta blanca a su izquierda. Con un fuerte sonrojo, la Sakura miniatura sonrió a la cámara e instantáneamente todas las figuras volvieron a quedar inmóviles.

"YA BASTA" grito desesperada, con una mano golpeó el aire y la fotografía regresó al interior del libro.

"No es mi culpa, ya déjenme tranquila" le reclamó al libro que nuevamente flotaba frente a ella. "Yo no lo provoqué, ya es suficiente con lo que tengo que soportar, LARGUENSE!"

Sakura realizó un movimiento complicado con ambas manos y el libro desapareció de la habitación en un destello rosado dejando como huella pequeñas chispas del mismo color. Ella hundió su rostro entre sus manos, estaban frías peor no le importó. La sangre de su cuerpo golpeaba violentamente sus oídos y estaba segura de no escuchar nada en ese momento. No quería pensar, no quería recordar y por eso se había ido tan lejos, pero no importaba donde ocultara el libro o a donde fuera ella, éste la seguiría siempre para atormentarla. Había perdido ya el número de veces que había visto la misma fotografía y en todas ellas había llorada hasta sentir que ya no podía sacar una lágrima más.

Pero no añadiría otra lágrima más, ya no lloraría.

Sakura respiró varias veces hasta que sus ojos dejaron de ver borroso. Ella no dejaría que nada arruinara ese viaje ni sus planes y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&

Syaoran seguía tirado sobre su cama con la cabeza enterrada bajo la almohada. La ventana de su habitación estaba nublada sin poder revelar que en el exterior nevaba casi tanto como otros días. La habitación estaba ocupada sólo por el, la cama de Eriol estaba hecha y seguramente el ya debía estar en clases. Pero Syaoran hizo caso omiso al sonido de pequeñas piedras rebotando contra el vidrio y se hundió más dentro de las frazadas.

Obviamente no creía necesario ir a las primeras clases de la mañana.

&&&&&&&&&&

El primer profesor de la mañana, un hombre gordo y clavo, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con una mano en la perilla, mirando atentamente su reloj. Las manecillas parecían girar más lento para el que para el resto del mundo e irritado golpeaba el taco de su zapato contra el suelo. La campana de entrada sonó por todas las aulas y el hombre sin esperar que el sonido se expandiera por el aire cerró fuertemente la puerta, dejando atrás a 5 o 6 alumnos estampados contra la luna de vidrio.

"Bien jóvenes, el tema de hoy será…" y escribió el título en el pizarrón-

Sakura estaba sentada en medio de la clase, perdida entre la mayoría de los alumnos, asiéndola sentir un poco más cómoda. Pero podía sentir la mirada de Brighton clavadas en su nuca. El fue quien comentó groseramente en el almuerzo de ayer y esa mañana se acercó a saludarla cuando ella salía apretujadamente con Madison y le escuchó a ella llamarlo así, pero antes de escuchar algo más Sakura se había zafado de ellos dos y había continuado por su cuenta.

Sakura eligió la carrera que estudiaba al azar. El día que presentó su examen vocacional escogió un con el dedo un recuadro que no vio y se dijo que estudiaría lo que sea que saliera, cuando se dio cuenta, había escogido Psicología.

Ella supuso que estaba bien.

La madre de Tomoyo quería introducirla al modelaje desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ella siempre decía que ganaría cualquier audición y que con el tiempo alcanzaría más éxito que su madre. Pero Sakura no quería ser la cara bonita de una revista y cuando propuso estudiar una carrera y continuar con las competencias para los campeonatos de Atletismo, Touya lo dio por sentado y la apoyó, de esa forma Sonomi tuvo que aceptar la derrota.

Pero esa clase la hizo arrepentirse.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando se encontró a si misma a punto de golpear su cara contra la carpeta. Sakura se incorporó rápidamente, imaginado a todos viéndola y ya casi podía oír los comentarios y burlas apagadas, pero fue todo lo contrario. Casi todos habían encontrado una posición más cómoda y tentadora de dormir que ella y aparentemente el profesor no lo notaba. El seguía sermoneando pesadamente cosas que Sakura no se molestaría en traducir a japonés.

Justo cuando Sakura pensó morir del aburrimiento, la campana del final de clases sonó y casi al instante el salón se encontraba vació, a excepción de algunos alumnos que aún no despertaban.

"Kinomoto, te guardo un sitio!"

Sakura no contestó ni alzó la cabeza, solo continuó metiendo sus cosas dentro de la mochila. Madison no parecía entender la indirecta y salió sonriente de clases junto a su grupo de amigos. Brighton hizo el intento de quedarse pero ella se lo negó con un dedo y lo empujó hacia la salida.

&&&&&&&&&&

Syaoran corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del segundo piso, esquivando a dos chicas morenas y a un profesor somnoliento cuando giró la tercera esquina. Tenía una mano sobre su mandíbula, se había caído de la cama y su mandíbula había golpeado el suelo antes que todo su cuerpo y ahora tenía un terrible dolor expandiéndose por toda la parte inferior de su cara.

Había perdido la primera clase.

Se había propuesto no volver a llegar tarde a ninguna clase. No luego de haber repetido una materia el semestre pasado, ESA materia. Sus tíos armaron todo un escándalo cuando se enteraron diciendo que la desgracia había caído sobre la familia, que pronto el clan desaparecería, que todo estaba en las runas. Hasta uno de ellos cayó enfermo durante semanas insistiendo en que los ancestros estaban tomando venganza. Desde entonces no dejaban de presionarlo hasta en lo más mínimo.

Un futuro líder del Clan Li no podía jalar materias!.

No podía hacer muchas cosas de todos modos. Los Ancianos decidían casi cada asunto en su vida. Desde donde estudiar hasta que comer a diario, que debería vestir, a quienes frecuentar, con quienes hablar cada vez que llegaba a Hong Kong. Y Syaoran sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que también le escogieran una esposa. Suspiró cansado, realmente estaban acabando con sus nervios. Esa misma mañana había recibido dos cartas del Consejo pero solo las tiró al fuego al igual que todas las demás que solían llegar.

Con forme avanzaba sus pasos se hacían más lentos, hasta detenerse a pocos metros del aula que buscaba. Rascó su cabeza con la mano libre y sacudió las ideas de su mente. Resolvería un problema a la ves y lo primero era pedirle disculpas al profesor, si el había notado que no estaba…

Pero el profesor ya no estaba, se había ido mucho antes.

Syaoran entró sin pensarlo y busco con la mirada por todo el salón. En una de las esquinas varios alumnos comenzaban a despertar y enderezarse sobre sus asientos, pero ninguno era familiar, ninguno excepto una chica parada en medio de las carpetas. El no estaba seguro de quien era y no podía ver su cara, pero estaba seguro de conocerla de algún lugar. Pensó que quizás era una amiga de Eriol y si tenía suerte ella también lo recordaría.

Se apresuró hacia ella y solo cuando los separaba algo más de un metro, un par de ojos verdes de clavaron su mirada en los suyos.

"Sya..Syaoran"

NA- JEJEJE no me maten xD!!! Ahí esta el primer capitulo, recién editado .. si hay fallas en el tipeo no le hagan caso ok? Ya es tarde y me falla la vista, además el msn malogra la forma de escritura todo con "k" "q" o escribes al revés... a todos nos pasa. Bueno si ya han leído hasta aquí solo les pido reviews, para saber si les gustó y lo que opinan, y si no les gustó también póngalo… Ya me dio sueño … así que ADIÓS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Conversemos

"Sya…Syaoran"

El pecho de Sakura saltaba locamente, la piel de sus manos se volvió fría y húmeda, había sentido su presencia pocos segundos antes de verlo. Como era posible que no se diera cuenta antes?!. Abrió los ojos en toda su expansión, parpadeando repetidas veces como queriendo borrar lo que tenía en frente. El estaba ahí, parado a pocos metros de ella, con el cabello tan exageradamente rebelde y del mismo suave y extraño color café de siempre, sus ojos seguían igualmente ámbares y profundos, pero su mirada había cambiado; se veía más maduro, más crecido.

Obviamente ya no era el pequeño Syaoran.

La pesada mochila de cuero resbaló de las manos de Sakura cayendo secamente contra el piso marmolado. Sin embargo el impacto fue imperceptible para ambos, Syaoran, intentando decir algo, abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra se atrevió a salir. Sakura fue más rápida y salió de su letargo casi tan rápido como entró. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso producto de la rabia que inundaba su cuerpo a cada instante, intensificándose con cada segundo que pasaba, tenerlo en frente le hacía recordar demasiadas cosas. Su mirada se agudizo, explorando que parte de Syaoran podría ser más fácil de atacar, pero sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente.

Estaba decidida a comenzar de nuevo, sin errores, sin apoyase en nadie, esa era la verdadera razón de su viaje, comenzar de nuevo y no enfocaría su vida en el otra ves, nunca más. Tenía un lienzo en blanco para pintar y no lo mancharía con algo tan desagradable como él, ni sus recuerdos, ni el dolor que le había causado, todo eso estaba enterrado en Japón. Tal ves ese había sido el peor error de su vida, creer que el siempre estaría ahí para ella, pensó resignada; no cabía duda que en ese tiempo había sido demasiado tonta.

Ya sin el aire escapando con agresividad de su nariz, Sakura ablandó su mirada y las pequeñas arrugas de su frente desaparecieron, fue entonces que noto su mochila en el suelo y se agachó a tomarla de una oreja, colocándola rápidamente sobre su hombro. Sin decir otra palabra, pero sosteniendo la mirada, Sakura se alejó de el, cruzando el aula tranquilamente.

Syaoran la vio pasar sin entender pero reaccionó enseguida y corrió hacia la puerta para detenerla. Tenía que explicarle, las cosas no habían quedado claras.

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a descender enérgicamente los escalones, dejando varios sin pisar. Quería gritar su nombre y hacer que se detenga, pero su desesperación le había quitado el habla¿desde cuando las aulas tenían tantas malditas gradas?.

Por fin llegó al piso y corrió tras Sakura pero una pequeña figura se cruzó en medio haciendo que frenara rápidamente casi cayendo de bruces. Cabello rubio, ojos marrones y risa tonta… definitivamente era su pesadilla en persona.

Madison pareció frente a el en el momento menos esperado, una gran sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro. Ella le miró un momento y luego bajo su mirada hasta la delgada chompa de lana verde que llevaba puesta alisándola suavemente. Syaoran intentaba ubicar a Saklura a través de la masa de gente fuera de aula cuando vio unas puntas castañas girar la esquina hacia las escaleras.

"Te gusta Li?"

"Que? No claro que no!" respondió irritado, mirando por primera vez a Madison e inconcientemente su rostro se tornó rojo. Claro que no le gustaba Sakura, era solo que necesitaba verla, hablar con ella; había sido tanto tiempo …

"Pero…" Madison le miró lastimeramente con un tramo de su ropa entre los dedos "la compré por ti, se que tu color favorito es le verde"

Syaoran parpadeó sintiendo apagarse el nerviosismo en su voz, obviamente ella no hablaba de Sakura."De qué hablas?"

Madison sonrió y se dio una vuelta frente a el con toda la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, sus rizos se elevaron suavemente con el movimiento cayendo sobre sus hombros y ella finalmente volvió a estar frente a el, o eso creyó ella, porque Syaoran ya estaba fuera del aula cruzando a zancadas por los pasillos sin la menor intención de verla. Madison se quedó ahí parada en medio del salón tan sorprendida como dolida.

&&&&&&&&&&

'¿Dónde está¿Dónde está?' Syaoran se repetía constantemente, ya había bajado dos pisos, y aún no la encontraba. De no ser por Madison tal vez ya la hubiera alcanzado, pero de alguna forma ella siempre encontraba la forma de arruinarle las cosas. Cruzó otro de los tantos pasillos de ese piso pero no había rastro físico ni presencia que la delatara.

Syaoran se desquitó con la pared crema que lo rodeaba¿por qué cuando necesitaba encontrarla le era tan difícil?, se sentía impotente, su magia ya no funcionaba, ni siquiera era capaz de rastrearla. Le dio otro golpe con el puño, pero se arrepintió al ver sus nudillo amoratados. Tal vez era mejor irse, volver a su habitación y olvidarse de todo eso. ¿Y si había sido una ilusión?. Había cientos de chicas con el mismo cabello castaño, tal vez con un corte parecido, misma estatura… pero nadie tenía los ojos como ella, se dijo a sí mismo. Tan verdes y ¿tristes?, sus ojos eran tristes, apagados… Un tercer golpe y maldijo a todo lo ancho de sus pulmones, esta vez la pared estaba manchada de pequeñas motas rojizas. No era su culpa, claro que no la era, pero no podía evitar sentir un gran peso sobre el, como si su corazón se volviera de plomo y aplastara su estómago constantemente.

Levantó la mirada cansado, resignado a darse por vencido cuando la razón de sus problemas apareció en primer plano, del otro lado de pasillo saliendo de uno de los baños Sakura se detuvo un momento a mirarlo, pero no duró mucho y dio media vuelta.

"Espera!" dijo Syaoran, corriendo hacia ella, pero Sakura siguió avanzando hacia las escaleras. Finalmente el la alcanzó haciéndola girar y tomándola fuertemente por los hombros.

"Sakura" Syaoran respiraba agitadamente, pero al final logró decir su nombre, las letras salieron atropelladas de su boca y chocaron en la cara de Sakura tan fuertes como dolorosas. Antes de que se diera cuenta el la había tomado por lso hombros. Entre sus manos se sentía débil, como si el absorbiera toda la fuerza de voluntad que ella había adquirido en ese tiempo. Sus rodillas temblaron y por poco sentía el peso de sus manos sobre sus hombros, un líquido cálido inundó sus ojos, haciendo su visión más difícil 'No es justo' pensó amargamente, no quería, no tenía porque encontrarlo, quería que desapareciera, que todo fuera como antes, aunque incluso ese 'antes' tenia que seguir relacionado con el.

"Déjame" ordenó ella, su voz era temblorosa y caída, su rostro más pálido y Syaoran sintió que se desvanecía en sus dedos. Era tan frágil… Pero tenían cosas que hablar y sería ahora, ese mismo momento, él no quería esperar más.

"Sakura, yo… tenemos que hablar" pero ella no alzó la mirada, aún peor, hundió los ojos en el flequillo de su cabello. Syaoran apretó con fuerza sus hombros, le dolía verla así. El labio inferior de Sakura tembló y alzó la mirada, estaba dolida pero no sentiría lástima de ella misma nuevamente y no dejaría que el la hiciera sufrir de nuevo.

"¿Hablar?"- dijo Sakura con pesada ironía, las lágrimas en sus ojos se habían secado-Syaoran, tuviste todos estos años para hablar, pero no quisiste, que te hace creer que quiero oír lo que tengas que decir?

"Sakura, tu no entiendes déjame…"

"Tú déjame, no quiero escucharte!"- Sakura se safó de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos

"Sakura… tan sólo escúchame, las cosas eran distintas yo…"

"Basta!"- Sakura golpeó la pared con fuerza "olvídalo Syaoran yo hice lo mismo contigo"

Syaoran estaba apunto de responderle cuando el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar; en realidad no solo el piso, toda la estructura que los rodeaba. Las lunas de los ventanales chocaban entre ellas y desde los pisos superiores se podían escuchar chillidos agudos de las tantas chicas que estaban sobre ellos. Sakura tropezó un momento pero tomó equilibrio enseguida y se alejó de Syaoran dirigiéndose hasta las escaleras, solo cuando estuvo por pisar el primer escalón giró su cabeza hacia el, señalando la escalera con un brazo

"Tu primero Syaoran, no querrás quedar _atrapado"_

&&&&&&&&&&

La voz de un hombre mayor se escuchaba por todo el campus en los 5 edificios a través de los empolvados parlantes de madera. Como era de costumbre, los estudiantes armaron el mayor escándalo por el temblor, muchas de las chicas se desmayaron por los pasillos y en las aulas cuando se anunció evacuar la construcción. Así mismo muchos de los alumnos habían sido aplastados durante la 'huida – evacuación', sobretodo los novatos de primer año. Así pasó la tarde, entre la llegada de bomberos, las ambulancias y muchos alumnos regados por el jardín.

Sentado sobre una banca debajo de un poste de luz aún sin encender se encontraba Syaoran, a su lado pero de pie estaba Eriol. Syaoran tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto en dirección al lago, aparentemente el ruido de su entorno no tenía ningún efecto sobre el. Todo en su mente era liso y plano, calmado… o eso quería creer el.

Eriol, muy al contrario parecía disfrutar de toda la situación, sus ojos jugueteaban entre las hojas de los árboles, uno cerca en particular. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su objetivo… una gran manzana roja, con un suave pero rápido movimiento de sus dedos, la manzana se desprendió automáticamente del tallo que la sostenía y vino flotando hacia su mano, no sin antes rozar suavemente la nariz de Syaoran.

"Qué rayos??"- Syaoran retrocedió en su asiento para ver como la manzana llegaba a las manos de Eriol "Eres idiota!!! Qué si alguien te ve!" reclamó irritado poniéndose frente a Eriol para cubrirlo. Obviamente nadie estaba viendo, pero Syaoran odiaba el exhibicionismo de su amigo. Eriol le pegó en una oreja y se sentó sobre la banca, disfrutando del primer mordisco "Era la única forma de despertarte .. o querías un beso?"- dijo haciendo un extraño gesto con la boca, Syaoran solo lo miró con asco y se sentó a su lado.

"Ya buscaste en todos lados, no esta cerca seguro salió o se ocultó por ahí, es obvio que la asusaste"- comentó Eriol resignado. Syaoran le contó a medias lo que había ocurrido y Eriol pareció aún más sorprendido por el hecho de no haber notado su presencia que por lo simple de no haberla visto luego del temblor, temía que tantos años sin práctica atrofiaran sus habilidades. A pesar de los comentarios de Eriol, Syaoran no conseguía sentirse tranquilo… "Iré a buscarla"dijo sin mucho ánimo y se disponía a hacerlo cuando casi instantáneamente un par de suaves manos se enredaron fuertemente al brazo izquierdo de Syaoran

"Buscar a quién Li?" dijo la exageradamente dulce voz de Madison, asomando su bello y pálido rostro sobre el hombro de Syaoran "A mí también se me perdió algo, ahí por el bosque, te parece si buscamos juntos?" dijo riendo tontamente mientras sus manos y ahora sus abrazos se enroscaban aún más en Syaoran dando la impresión de una enorme serpiente arrinconando a un ratón. Syaoran tragó seco cuando esta imagen cruzó por su mente y la empujo no muy gentilmente de su lado.

"Serpien...White!, que crees que haces!"

"Li!, no me llames así" protestó Madison con un puchero acercándose nuevamente hacia Syaoran, alargando sus finos y largos dedos, logrando erizar los pelos de su nuca "además, por que no te puedo abrazar…" Syaoran miró a Eriol que estaba dándole dos pulgares arriba y le respondió con otra señal nada educada. Rodando los ojos con fastidio tomó a Madison por los hombros y la apartó de el.

"Porque no y no, no tengo tiempo, estoy con… con Eriol, y tenemos cosas que hacer"

"Oh no! Syaoran, Madison continúen sin mí" dijo Eriol aguantando carcajadas. Con una mano extendida hizo un gesto de despedida y empezó a alejarse de ellos. Syaoran se quedó observando un instante o dos, hasta que un pensamiento pateó fuertemente su cabeza; no se quedaría ahí solo con ella!. Madison se había posesionado nuevamente de su brazo cuando Syaoran se safó rápidamente y tras mascullar un inaudible 'adiós' se fue sin mirarla.

"Corre lo que quieras Li, pero de mi no te escapas"

&&&&&&&&&&

El lago estaba congelado y reflejaba gran parte del nublado cielo y cerca de la orilla los zapatos de Sakura, sentada cerca del borde. El viento soplaba con fuerza, removiendo algo más que los mechones castaños de su cabello. Sus pensamientos parecían ir y venir al compás de viento, recordándole los últimos hechos, acechándola.

Sakura hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, parte de la tela de su chaqueta haciéndole cosquillas sobre la frente. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, estaba cansada, y no físicamente, estaba cansada de recordarlo y lo peor era que todo aquello que tardó tanto en construir parecía desmoronarse al primer segundo de debilidad.

Lo peor de todo era que en el fondo, admitía que un cálido burbujeo, suave y calmado había surgido dentro de ella al verlo. 'Mierda!'- pensó Sakura, frotando fuertemente su frente contra la tela de la chaqueta, distintas frases de su ultima conversación con el se mezclaban con recuerdos pasados, su voz y la de él, riendo, hablando… gritando…. Como si escuchara la música de algún disco viejo y barato.

Otra ventisca pasó por el lugar, haciendo estremecer a Sakura, fue entonces cuando ella alzó la mirada y cayó en cuenta de la oscuridad del cielo, negro y nublado sobre ella, anunciando que se avecinaba otra tormenta. Sakura se puso de pie, sacudiendo los restos de pasto y lodo de su pantalón y miró hacia la distancia donde pequeñas luces blancas brillaban entre al espesura del bosque.

A casi una milla de distancia se veían las torres mas altas de la universidad, aunque tan solo algunas partes, casi todo estaba cubierto por las inmensas ramas de los árboles; del otro lado, estaba la ciudad mas cercana al pueblo, Sakura no recordaba el nombre, pero desde donde estaba ella no podía observase algunas rastro de la ciudad. Un pesado suspiro salió de su boca, haciéndose visible en el aire, frotándose los brazos con fuerza y sintiéndose más abatida que antes, Sakura empezó su largo camino de regreso a la universidad.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Kinomoto despierta" le sacudía de los hombros- "vamos, ya es tarde, despierta!"

Su visión era borrosa, pero pudo distinguir un pálido rostro cerca suyo, diciéndole algo, aun no escuchaba bien del todo, no debía ser algo importante, Madison exageraba por todo. Cogió aun con más fuerzas su cobertor y de dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Una fría mañana de invierno se apreciaba desde la empañada ventana al lado derecho de Sakura. Las hojas de los árboles estaban completamente enterradas en gruesas capas de nieve que iban aumentando con la constante nevada y el viento suave y tranquilo iba al compás del cuerpo de Sakura, refundida entre varios cobertores.

"Entiendo que no te agrade el profesor de filosofía, pero sería mejor regresar al turno de la mañana, ya no compartimos tantas clases" insistió nuevamente la voz de Madison, mientras se acomodaba una bufanda color lila al cuello, tratando de que no interfiriera con los rizos de su cabello. Ahora, completamente despierta, Sakura intentaba ignorar los comentarios, aunque su voz le martillara el cerebro; durante los pocos días que habían convivido juntas, jamás se había percatado de cuan irritante y molestosa podía ser su voz.

Sakura volvió a rodar sobre su cama, esta vez acabando boca abajo, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada. 'ya no llevamos tantas clases juntas', Sakura sonrió, al menos algo bueno había salido del cambio de turnos, obviamente no quería estar rodeada de aquella peste rubia veinticuatro horas al día, aunque bien podía haberla soportado, pero si irse incluía no ver a Syaoran, no dejaría pasara la oportunidad, y así hizo. Al día siguiente de del sismo, ella fue y cambió casi todas sus clases, complicando un poco su horario pero valdría la pena entrenar tan temprano, si eso le evitaba tantos disgustos.

"Kinomoto, oh! Vamos, eres demasiado perezosa!"

Antes de que Sakura lo supiera, Madison tiró de sus cobertores tirándolos al piso, dejándola encogida por su reciente encuentro con el frió del ambiente. Sakura la miró un momento y Madison se arrepintió de lo que había acabado de hacer. Tragó seco cuando Sakura se puso de pie, pero ella solo cogió su abrigo y sin mirarla otra vez salió del cuarto cerrando con un sonoro portazo. Madison pegó un pequeño saltito sobre su sitio, pensó que Sakura le pegaría.

Sakura salió de la habitación furiosa, pisando cada vez con más fuerza la madera del piso. Con forme ella avanzaba por los pasillos podía escuchar susurros correr de un lado a otro. ¿Hablaban de ella?. Sakura supuso que sí y bien, andar con un pijama de "ositos amarillos y alados" a las 8 am no debía ser cosa de todos los días, lo bueno era que su abrigo cubría gran parte del pijama confeccionado por Tomoyo. Apretándose un poco más al abrigo continuó bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al cafetín, pero ver a tanta gente en frente a la zona de comida le hizo desistir de un poco de chocolate caliente, suspirando cansada giró fuera del lugar.

Sakura camino sin rumbo un poco más, sin pensar en nada particular y dejándose llevar, parecía que su cuerpo sabía donde ir, y como ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer solo se dejo guiar. Sus pies descalzos iban ahora calmadamente sobre la superficie de madera que pronto abandonarían y seria reemplazada por una capa de gras cubierto de nieve. Sakura saltó sorprendida y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tan lejos estaba.

A su alrededor esta cubierto de grandes árboles, tan grandes que no se podía ver la parte más alta por que se mezclaba con la neblina matutina. Las ramas de los árboles más altos se enredaban entre ellas haciendo una especie de techo sobre Sakura. Ella avanzó un poco más y se alegró de hacerlo porque el suelo no estaba cubierto de nieve. Salió tan rápido de la habitación que compartía con Madison que olvidó ponerse zapatos, si se resfriaba sería su culpa.

'¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?' se preguntó descansando sentada bajo un enorme roble. De por sí todos los edificios ocupaban gran parte del terreno, el bosque, la laguna, el reciente bosque done se encontraba ahora… todos los iba enumerando con los dedos, estaba segura que no había conocido ni la mitad de todo el lugar y ya sentía pavor de perderse, seguramente de pasar eso le tomaría mucho tiempo regresar sin magia…

&&&&&&&&&&

Syaoran caminaba atarantado hacia la cafetería esa mañana. Su conciencia se había quedado atoraba entre las sabanas de su cama, pero aparentemente aun podía sostenerse de pie y escuchar a medias lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La noche anterior, y la anterior a esa noche no había podido dormir bien, su encuentro con Sakura le había afectado más de lo que el creía. Siempre supo, de algún modo que ese momento llegaría, que se verían de nuevo, pero nunca pensó más allá, jamás pensó en las consecuencias, ni en qué diría, como explicarle … ¿Explicarle?. Le debía una explicación, aclarar cosas, contarle lo que en su momento no pudo, solo esperaba que ella quisiera escucharlo.

Syaoran pasó una mano sobre su espesa mata de cabello y regreso la vista hacia su desayuno, o mejor dicho el plato vació, nada del mundo terminaría con su apetito.

"Li!"

Nada excepto ELLA.

Syaoran tragó el último trozo de su sándwich casi entero y miró a Eriol, el también parecía disgustado con la reciente visita. Para sorpresa de ambos ella no se sentó ni grito ni abrazó ni acoso o algo así, al contrario, parecía que finalmente tenía la mente en algo más que Syaoran. Madison respiró hondo y acomodó su cabello suavemente mientras hablaba.

"No han visto a una chica en pijama por aquí?" preguntó con toda la calma del mundo, mientras que las dos chicas que la acompañaban se miraron entre ellas y negaron con la cabeza.

Syaoran le dio la misma mirada a Eriol, quien solo sonrió.

"Es alta, delgada de ojos verdes, cabello castaño.."

Syaoran se acomodó en su asiento al escuchar la descripción, sería posible?

"… oh! y esta descalza"

"Y por qué la buscas? Se escapo del hospital o algo así?" preguntó Eriol

"Oh no Eriol, Kinomoto solo se enfado conmigo esta mañana y aun no puedo encontrarla eso es todo, aunque quien sabe tal vez…"

Syaoran no escuchó el resto, su mente se estancó en el apellido… "Donde está?" pregunto secamente interrumpiendo a Madison y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Madison hizo una graciosa expresión de confusión y rió "Tontito, no lo sé, sino no estaría aquí preguntándoles" Syaoran miró a Eriol y este asintió suavemente.

" Y por qué razón se molestó contigo?" preguntó Eriol, fingiendo un singular interés que no fue desapercibido por Madison, inmediatamente tomó asiento y comenzó un largo y exagerado relato de lo sucedido esa misma mañana. Syaoran se puso de pie y antes de lo esperado salió corriendo del cafetín.

Tenía que estar cerca.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura juntó sus manos y las frotó fuertemente. Se estaba congelando!

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada sobre la grama pero debía ser lo suficiente como para estar adolorida y cansada. A lo lejos podía ver que la nieve se iba derritiendo y poco a poco se formaba un sendero decente por donde pasar. Si tan solo sus pies no estuvieran tan adoloridos.

Coloco su mentón sobre las rodillas intentando cubrir sus pies con el abrigo pero parecía imposible. Entonces recordó algo y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. De uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo sacó un cigarrillo delgado completamente blanco. Sin esperar más sobó la punta de sus dedos sobre el borde del cigarrillo y una pequeña llama apareció entre ellos, encendiéndose suavemente para luego apagarse.

Sakura aspiró un poco del humo pero casi al instante comenzó a toser fuertemente. Jamás aprendió a hacerlo bien. Pero era esto o morir congelada. Al poco tiempo, estaba rodeada de colillas y solo le quedaba un cigarrillo que encender. Era hora de regresar.

Sakura se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa de restos de grama y tierra. 'Que rayos?' dijo al sentir un fuerte calambre apoderándose de su pierna izquierda, la levantó contra su pecho y colocó su pie sobre una mano para aliviar el dolor, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentaba.

"Mierda!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, eso si había dolido.

"Sakura?"

Sakura volteó al escuchar su nombre y vio a Syaoran parado pocos metros atrás suyo, con una mirada que ella sintió 'desagradable'.

"Estas bien?" preguntó el, acercándose a ella. Sakura se puso de pie en un instante y se tragó las ganas de gritar, el suelo estaba demasiado frío.

"Mejor que nunca" respondió rápidamente mientras se alejaba. Syaoran la vio caminar pero era evidente que lo que sea que tuvieran haciéndole arrastras los pies son la dejarían avanzar. Sus ojos bajaron hasta ver sus pies desnudos caminar con dificultad sobre el pasto.

"Es una nueva terapia o algo así?" preguntó intentado sonar gracioso pero no pudo evitar que la mirada de Sakura le dijera 'IDIOTA'. Suspiró cansado y avanzó tras de ella.

"Sakura, tenemos que hablar" dijo en tono cansado, había dicho eso tantas veces... Sakura frunció más el ceño al ver que, mientras ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejarse de el, el la seguí a paso lento.

"Mira Li"- la cara de Syaoran tomó un gesto de disgusto-"no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no quiero ni tus excusas, ni tus disculpas ni nada que venga de ti, está claro?"- Sakura dijo tranquilamente, las noches anteriores había tenido tiempo de pensar, de recordar y sobretodo de tomar una decisión acerca de Syaoran. Era tonto, pensó ella, tenerle rencor o pedirle explicaciones, las cosas habían sido un poco confusas en un principio pero por fin comprendía que el era solo un cobarde y no valía la pena esforzase en cosas inservibles.

Syaoran la miró un momento, estaba apoyada contra un gran árbol y aún sostenía su pies izquierdo con la mano.¿Estaba escuchando bien?. Ella no quería saber, no le importaban sus razones?. El estaba casi segura que ella lo odiaba, y el la entendía. Pero aquella reacción suya no la entendía. Simplemente para ella el era menos que insignificante.

No era justo.

"Li!" fue lo único que atinó a decir, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza mientras respiraba hondamente- "desde cuando establecimos formalismos?"

"Desde ahora" respondió secamente

"Sakura, entiendo que estés molesta, pero…-

"… además, no veo porqué no, tu y yo no tenemos nada" dijo Sakura ignorando su comentario. Ahora que sentía el pie más aliviado lo puso sobre la grama pisando suavemente para que se acostumbrara a la temperatura.

"Nada" susurro Syaoran, nada! Pensó irritado. Todos los problemas por los que habían pasado, por los que ella le había hecho pasar, eran nada!. Syaoran sintió su cuerpo llenarse de rencor y atorársele en la garganta como un nudo incandescente. "Nada!, mi madre no murió por nada Sakura!" explotó, era cierto, su madre no había hecho hasta lo imposible para que ella la menospreciara.

"Tu madre, Li, murió hace tres otoños en la mansión para la casa Li en Hong Kong, la edad y lo que le tomó mantener su clan en pie fueron los causantes de su muerte, no yo, ella no hizo nada para ayudarme y mucho menos tu" Sabía que estaba siendo una completa idiota por hablar de esa forma, pero estaba llena de rabia, el había logrado remover ese rencor que prefería guardar, así que era su culpa que ella se desfogara de la manera que lo estaba haciendo.

Sakura salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano tomarla del cuello fuertemente, aprisionándola contra el roble atrás suyo. Sakura recibió el impacto con los ojos cerrados. Cuando pudo abrirlos encontró el rostro de Syaoran enfurecido muy cerca del de ella, su cabello alborotado caía sobre sus cejas y sus ojos marrones, fulminantes parecían perforarla con cada mirada. Al intentar zafarse se dio cuenta que sus manos habían sido atrapadas por la de él.

"Suéltame" ordenó intentando no sonar nerviosa, pero su voz temblorosa la delataba.

"Cínica!" gritó Syaoran, su aliento golpeando las rojas mejillas de Sakura. Ella intentó zafarse otra vez, pero el era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero la estaba lastimando, podía sentir que el aire no viajaba por su cuerpo con normalidad.

"Bosque!" gritó sin pensarlo, sintiendo que se iba lo último de aire contenido en sus pulmones. El suelo tembló suavemente y el sonido de muchas hojas agitándose hizo voltear a Syaoran, que ahora miraba el techo formado por las ramas de los árboles. Estas se alargaron rápidamente todas dirigiéndose hacia el, enredándose en sus brazos, piernas y torso. Antes de lo esperado Syaoran fue tirado con fuerza contra otro roble aún más grande y fue su espalda la que recibió el impacto. Sakura cayó de rodillas contra el piso, intentado atrapar la mayor cantidad de aire desesperadamente, su cuello palpitaba fuertemente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sakura sintiera que la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo. Se puso de pie, aún con una mano sobre su adolorido cuello y caminó hacia donde estaba atrapado Syaoran. Conforme avanzaba se formaban pequeños montículos de tierra que sobresalían de la superficie, formando una escalera hasta estar a la misma altura que él.

Sakura soltó le agarre se su cuello y colocó esa misma mano sobre el cabello de Syaoran tirando de el con fuerza. El viento comenzó a soplar algo más fuerte, alborotando el cabello de ambos, de pronto los pies de Sakura dejaron de tocar el suelo y ahora estaba un poco más arriba que Syaoran. Desde ese ángulo el pudo ver una mancha rojiza y húmeda derecho de su cuello. ¿El.. el le había hecho eso?. Otro tirón por parte de ella fuerte le hizo voltear y verla a los ojos.

Sakura estaba ahí, frente a él, flotando en el aire con el cabello bailando de un lado a otro, suavemente ella dejó el agarre de su cabello y susurró. "No vuelvas a tocarme… nunca" su voz era una mezcla de advertencia y súplica que no supo comprender. Sakura desapareció al instante y lo último que pudo ver de ella fueron sus ojos… estaba llorando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin!!1 si ya se .. han sido 5 meses que no subia nada! Disculpas a las personas que leyeron este fic y mandaron los primeros reviews... cuando publique el primer capitulo estaba a una semana de comenzar el siguiente ciclo y no es sino hasta ahora que puedo publicar el segundo; obiamente las vacaciones (risa nerviosa) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo .. me ha quedado mejor que la ultima vez jeje bueno eso creo y si ya leyeron hasta mi comentario .. por fas no se olviden de dejar un review ... no se cuanta gente lea esto pero un comentario por parte de ustedes sube mis animos, o me lso baja .. al final solo quiero saber que opninan y si tiene alguna pregunta pues con gusto se las aclaro ... los veo en el proximo update!!!

**ZiViAn**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: "Resacas"

El clima frió e invernal parecía locamente alternado con las recientes lloviznas. Los siguientes días la nieve había abandonado escena para dar lugar a grandes y tormentosas lluvias. El cielo totalmente nublado parecía no cansarse y prometía lluvia por muchos más días. Gracias a esto, muchas de las habitaciones, sobre todo las ubicadas en los pisos más altos sufrían de goteras e invasión de salitre. El buzón de quejas había sobrepasado su límite y daba la apariencia de un gran sapo metálico vomitando papel.

Cuando Madison ingresó a la habitación, que afortunadamente no se veía afectada hasta ahora, encontró a Sakura aún tendida sobre su revuelta cama. Estaba cubierta por nada más que un par de sábanas que le tapaban hasta la cabeza, todo lo demás estaba enrollado contra la pared. Madison se detuvo un momento y se quedo recordando como había llegado hace dos días

_Madison había dejado a dos chicos esperando afuera en el pasillo mientras iba por un abrigo, esa tarde corría un viento más helado de lo normal. Entró sin prisa a la habitación y encendió la luz. Sobre la otra cama estaba una figura sentada de espaldas a la puerta, con una mano sobre el cuello, lucía agitada. Madison se asustó un momento pero luego reconoció el pijama de Sakura. _

"_Kinomoto, me asustaste" comentó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. _

"_Pensó que ya no vendrías, saliste hecha humo"comentó, ahora un poco nerviosa al ver que Sakura no le daba la cara. Ella abrió la ventana y Madison no supo porqué al ver su mano alejarse de su cuello sintió un leve escalofrió. Aún así, Madison sacudió esas ideas de su mente y se dirigió hacia el armario para sacar su abrigo. Corrió rápidamente la puerta, estarían cerca de Sakura le ponía nerviosa, o más bien la extraña actitud que había adoptado; la hacía sentir... culpable? _

"_Ya tienes lo que buscabas?" preguntó Sakura, finalmente encarándola. Madison hizo un delicado gesto de taparse la boca con una mano. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par. _

"_¿K i - Kinomoto que te sucedió?" preguntó temblorosa, sin apartar la vista de su lastimado cuello. La mancha rojiza se había extendido un poco más en el lado derecho y el izquierdo lucía ligeramente verde. Sakura tenía el rostro sudado y una sombra de cansancio y fastidio cubría sus ojos. _

"_Vete" fue la única repuesta que ella obtuvo. Sakura se tapo la herida al sentir los ojos de Madison mirarla con descaro. "Solo vete" dijo de nuevo pero Madison no resistió las ganas de saber algo más. _

"_Pero… Kinomoto… es horrible¿Qué te sucedió?" tentó de nuevo, su curiosidad parecía controlar todos sus movimientos. Sakura lo notó y tensó sus labios en una fina línea recta. Sus pupilas temblaron un instante, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. _

"_Solo vete!" dijo de nuevo, ignorando sus preguntas. Sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse, sus rodillas inestables parecían ya no sostenerle. _

_Madison la miró un momento más y al ver que no obtendría nada de ella cogió su abrigo crema y cerró el armario. Pero… y si tentaba un poco más. Haciendo un razonamiento rápido volvió a preguntar pero Sakura había perdido la paciencia y grito 'largo!' tan fuerte como pudo. Madison sintió su cuerpo brincar y no esperó para cruzar la habitación y cerrar la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás. De haberlo hecho habría visto a su compañera de habitación caer pesadamente sobre su cama._

Desde aquella tarde, los días siguientes siempre que entraba la veía durmiendo. Estaba segura que no había asistido a clases y por lo que oía tampoco había bajado a comer. Frunció el ceño y acerco su pálido rostro hacia lo que parecía ser la cabeza de Sakura. Un suave gemido se escuchó debajo de las sábanas y concluyó que al menos seguía viva. 'Tan solo un día más' se dijo a si misma y si no, llamaría la enfermera, en realidad solo habían sido 3 días pero no podía esperar a saber la razón por la que Sakura se encontraba así. Su curiosidad estaba al límite, sin embargo, el último roce con la chica le hizo entrar en razón, así que hizo como que ella no estaba. Tardó pocos minutos en recoger nuevos libros y cambiarse de ropa, luego cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Sakura espero paciente, cuando por fin se sintió segura, emergió su cabeza hacia la superficie con la misma avidez como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración todo ese tiempo. Su flequillo se pegaba a su frente húmeda, la piel de sus mejillas estaban rojas, como si estuviese expuesta al sol durante mucho tiempo, al igual el resto de su cuerpo; todo era envuelto por un calor abrumador. Reuniendo fuerzas inexistentes logró tirar las sábanas al piso y sentarse sobre el colchón. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, respiró profundamente y se paró. Al principio perdió la estabilidad y casi cae sobre la lámpara de noche, pero terminó apoyada sobre la puerta del armario y desde ahí avanzó hasta el baño.

El baño era amplio, de azulejos en tonos coral y naranja. Encima de los lavabos estaba un gran espejo y a la izquierda una ducha. Sakura vio su reflejo detenidamente. Tenía le cabello desordenado, varios mechones se pegaban a sus mejillas por la humedad. Tenía unas muy ligeras y casi imperceptibles sombras bajo los ojos. 'Punto para Sakura!' pensó sin entusiasmo. Lo siguiente era su cuello, estaba casi normal, a excepción de unas pequeñas motitas marrones a ambos lados. Se encogió de hombros, había tenido días peores, supuso que dormir tanto había ayudado.

Se alejó del espejo y giró la llave del caño para dejar caer en agua; se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y puso su cuerpo en contacto con el agua casi helada. Puede que estuvieran a 2ºC pero en ese momento Sakura sentía que atravesaba el peor verano de su vida.

&&&&&&&&&&

'gota…

Gota'

"Sólo cálmate…."

'gota…

Otra gota…

'Bien, la esquizofrenia se caracteriza por …'

'gota…

gota…

Muchas gotas!!!!'

'Al diablo con esto'. Maldijo dándole un estruendoso golpe a la carpeta. Le importó menos la mirada de toda clase y cierto ceño fruncido por parte del profesor. Aquel maldito goteo acabaría perforándole la cabeza. Recogió el libro que intentaba leer y salió rápidamente del aula de clases antes de que alguien protestara.

Estupidas goteras.

Tornó su rumbo hacia la biblioteca, tal vez ahí podría concentrarse, pero…, leer el mismo párrafo 30 veces no era nada entretenido. Tuvo que admitir las malditas gotas no eran la causa de su problema. Cansado de insistir y sabiendo que no importara el lugar, hoy no acabaría de leer lo que sea que le tocase esa semana Syaoran hizo a un lado el libro, alejándolo hasta la esquina de la apolillada y maltratada mesa; reclinó su cuerpo contra la silla, y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Ya era casi medio día cuando vio a través del sucio ventanal de la biblioteca que un nuevo periodo de lluvia había comenzado. Grandes gotas golpeaban el vidrio del otro lado. Los árboles se sacudían frente a las ráfagas de viento en todas direcciones y muchas de sus hojas se desprendían sin rumbo.

'_Las cosas están cambiando Syaoran' _las palabras de Eriol llegaron a su mente casi al instante que cerró los ojos. Eriol insistía en que el temblor y el repentino trastorno climático no eran naturales.

'_Y el calentamiento global?'_ oh! si gran respuesta, se dijo a si mismo. Ambos creían en cosas totalmente opuestas y era eso lo que los mantuvo al margen de lo ocurrido con Sakura, al parecer Eriol solo esperaba un descuido suyo para abordar el tema, pero Syaoran no cedería. Hacía mucho que Syaoran había dejado de sobrevalorar la magia e intentaba que su vida no se relacionara con ella al máximo, cosa que molestaba a Eriol. Según él, no podía huir de lo que era.

'_Claro que se puede'_

Los ojos de Sakura vinieron a su mente, tristes y enfurecidos como los tenía la última tarde que la vio, y luego esa extraña mancha sobre su cuello. Syaoran pasó las manos sobre su cabello y luego las observó.

Era un idiota.

"En dónde te metiste!"

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y lo sacudió con fuerza; Syaoran saltó sobre su asiento y por poco cae de la silla. Volteó rápidamente para ver quién estaba con el y vio la radiante y molestosa, según él, sonrisa de Eriol.

Eriol por su parte se sentó frente a él, tomando una silla por el contrario y apoyando su mentón sobre el borde del espaldar de madera. A Syaoran le tomó un poco más de tiempo despejar los últimos pensamientos y enfocarse en lo que su amigo le decía, finalmente le puso atención.

"Hey" Eriol chascó los dedos en la nariz de su amigo "Estás así desde esa mañana, oh! vamos ya dime que te dijo" Syaoran arqueó una ceja y lo miró indignado "Mis asuntos no son de tu interés" respondió molesto, no quería hablar del tema pero Eriol no parecía comprender y seguía persiguiéndolo con más preguntas.

Eriol lo miró y soltó un silbido pequeño "lo que sea que te dijo fue bastante malo no? Digo, para tenerte así de idiota…" volvió a insistir con la mirada pero al no obtener respuesta continuó, esta vez desviando su vista hacia el libro que Syaoran había desechado un par de horas antes "… y no puedes estudiar!, vaya vaya, si que fue grave…" Syaoran recordó aquella mancha roja sobre el cuello de Sakura, en algo tenía razón el payaso sentado frente a el; lo que el había hecho era grave.

"Syaoran, esa mañana, cuando te fuiste seguí tu presencia y la de Sakura pero estoy seguro de que con ustedes estaba alguien más…" Eriol cambió su tono de vez, al igual que su expresión que era más seria y ahora le miraba a los ojos. ¿En verdad le importaba tanto? Syaoran desistió y finalmente accedió a contarle, sino todo, al menos lo más importante de su encuentro con Sakura.

Sin saberlo, la charla de ambos llegó a oídos de la bibliotecaria. Una mujer extremadamente delgada y arrugada. A pasos cortos pero rápidos se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraban y puso sus huesudas y manchadas manos sobre la mesa reclamando atención.

"LARGO!" siseó a ambos señalando al puerta.

"Qué hermosas manos señora, está claro que son las de una dama" dijo Eriol con una galante sonrisa.

"Hiragizawa…!" amenazó la mujer frotándose la frente "vete y deja de avergonzar a tu madre y tu también Li ya no los aguanto" Syaoran ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, era demasiada vergüenza ajena que soportar.

Eriol encogió los hombros; al menos hizo el intento. Sin decir más ambos salieron del lugar. En el camino de regreso Syaoran acabó por contarle sobre la discusión que ellos, sin poder evitar que su voz se hundiera en su garganta al tocar ciertos puntos. Eriol, quien no hacía mas que asentir a cada cosa que escuchaba, mitad atento mitad distraído, pero Syaoran estaba demasiado enterrado en su propio relato como para notarlo. Más bien, estaba bastante concentrado en contar algo que pasara los detectores mentales de Eriol; ocultarle ciertas cosas era más difícil de lo que parecía.

La lluvia fue aminorando hasta convertirse en un suave goteo que apenas lograba humedecer la superficie del suelo. Desde la ventana, el día oscurecía con rapidez, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notara. Luego de que Syaoran terminara de contar lo sucedido días atrás, esperó a que Eriol dijera algo, pero su amigo estaba con la mente perdida en alguna frase; solo unos minutos después habló.

"Creo" dijo lentamente "creo que te equivocaste Syaoran, ustedes no estaban solos"

Syaoran arqueó una ceja incrédulo. Estaba completa y absolutamente seguro de que ese día, solo estaban Sakura y él.

"Y lo dices por…?"

"Yo sentí algo más. Estaba Kerberos con ustedes?" Syaoran negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la ventana. Eriol lo observó en silencio. ¿Le estaba ocultando algo?. No lo sabía, pero no podía estar errado. "Ese día, detecté otra presencia; la de Sakura me es familiar, aunque había cambiado, y la tuya, Syaoran, es extrañamente débil pero no lo suficiente como para fundirse en el aire. Sin embargo, la otra presencia era… no sabría como describirla, pero era mucho más pesada y densa que cualquier otra que hubiera sentido antes"

Syaoran hizo un mohín, incomodo por el comentario pero lo ignoró. ¿Qué debía hacer, mentirle de nuevo?. Pero negar las especulaciones de su compañero de cuarto solo lo enredaría más en el laberinto que Eriol se empeñaba en formar, y Syaoran, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar de nuevo.

"Ella no la convocó" dijo de plano, dudando un momento antes de continuar, pero la mirada del otro chico insistió en que continuara.

"Tal vez esa fue la otra presencia que percibiste, la de las cartas. Cuando ella" - sintió que su voz se hundía de nuevo, pero continuó-"cuando ella atacó, no uso ninguno conjuro, no utilizo la llave; Sakura gritó en nombre de la carta y enseguida esta se vino sobre mí. No pude ver su forma real, solo se materializó rápidamente" recordó entonces, que en ningún momento había visto a Bosque aparecer de algún lado¿la habría tenido convocada desde antes?. Si era cierto... entonces… Algo en el interior de Syaoran se retorció con fuerza, entre el estómago y la garganta, mientras un único pensamiento perforaba su mente.

_Ella tenía planeado todo, ese día planeaba atacarme._

&&&&&&&&&&

El día, o mejor dicho la tarde para Sakura fue de lo más tranquila, aunque su estómago parecía dispuesto a atormentarla con repentinas nauseas y dolores… el día paso sin menos novedades. Pasó de una clase a otra casi somnolienta a pesar de haber dormido varios días seguidos, en realidad ni ella misma entendía por qué tanto cansancio. Sus ojos se negaban a estar abiertos más de dos segundos y lentamente podía ver como lo que la rodeaba se desvanecía para ser invadido por la piel de sus párpados. Finalmente acabó la última hora de clases y no tardó en llegar a su habitación sin siquiera pasar por la cafetería.

No se molestó en encender la luz cuando entró a la habitación, casi a tientas llegó hasta el extremo de su cama y se tiró sobre ella, dejando descansar su adolorido cuerpo. Curiosamente su almohada se sentía más suave y esponjosa de lo normal. Tomó una de las mantas y acurrucó su cuerpo entre ellas girando para ver hacia la lámpara de noche. Estaba exhausta, hacía tanto tiempo que pasaba por lo mismo que ya había perdido la costumbre. Una sonrisa algo torcida se dibujo en sus labios. 'Hacía tanto que no usaba magia' pensó para sí. Tampoco era como si lo hubiese planeado, prefería no tocar el libro de las cartas mientras fuera necesario pero en ese momento, cuando…

'Cínica!' la voz de Syaoran aun rezumaba en sus oídos, aún podía sentir la fuerza de sus dedos aprisionando su cuello y forzándola a ir contra aquel árbol, y peor aún, sentía su cuerpo temblar de solo recordarlo. En ese momento ella solo pensaba en alejarse de él tan rápido como le fuera posible y fue casi un instinto lo que la hizo convocar a bosque y luego aparecer en su cuarto…. Involuntariamente Sakura pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre la piel de su cuello;' lo único bueno es que no quedan cicatrices'. Ese fue su último pensamiento, después de eso, casi al instante, se había quedado dormida.

Sakura podía verse a sí misma caminando en dirección al instituto. Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme azul y celeste y el cabello recogido en pequeñas coletas. Hacía una cálida mañana de primavera y mientras ella caminaba las hojas de cerezo caían lentamentamente al ser empujadas por la brisa matutina. Sus pasos cortos y saltarines, que iban acorde a la expresión alegre y despreocupada de su rostro, se detuvieron de pronto y Sakura giró su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?"

&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol se encontraba dentro de la habitación que compartía con Syaoran con la cabeza enterrada en un enorme libro de pasta oscura y hojas amarillentas y ajadas. Sus ojos pasaban velozmente por las palabras, yendo de un lado a otro sin detenerse mientras su mano derecha escribía casi a la misma velocidad sobre un cuaderno. El reloj alarma sobre su mesa indicaba la 1:34 a.m. en letras verde limón.

De pronto su mano se detuvo y Eriol apartó la miraba del libro, sin girar la cabeza sus pupilas se movieron lentamente hasta el rabillo de sus ojos pero solo encontraron a Syaoran durmiendo. 'Imposible' pensó, estaba seguro de sentir a alguien más ahí dentro.

Entrecerró los ojos agudizando su mirada y finalmente cerró el libro. Tranquilamente arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. No se molestó en voltear y ver nuevamente; lo que sea que estuviera ahí no se mostraría tan fácilmente. Eriol esperó un poco más, aún de pie cuando un extraño dolor, como una fina hebra de descarga eléctrica, atravesó su cerebro de un oído a otro. Entonces el volteó listo para atacar pero fue más lento que su oponente y solo encontró los restos de un remolino de humo negro desapareciendo de la habitación.

Eriol frunció el ceño al sentir algo húmedo en sus oídos, con los dedos apretó suavemente sus orejas y las yemas entraron en contacto con algo viscoso y cálido. Su propia sangre.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura sonrió. A lo lejos podía observar una figura alta y delgada aproximarse rápidamente hacia ella. Ella quiso esperar a que llegara pero no pudo resistir el impulso de correr a su encuentro. Los tableros de su falda azul noche se desordenaron por el movimiento de sus piernas.

La figura fue haciéndose cada vez más distinguible; cabello marrón y rebelde, pantalón azul y la misma insignia en la camisa. El se detuvo y ella saltó para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Syaoran!"

&&&&&&&&&&

'¿Qué rayos?' Pensó Syaoran incorporándose en su cama. Durante varios segundos lo único que podía observar era una figura frente al borde de su cama moviéndose de un lado a otro. Agudizó la vista y pudo distinguir a esa sombra como su compañero de cuarto rebuscando descaradamente en el baúl debajo de su cama.

"Qué diablos crees que haces?" dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, pero Eriol estaba demasiado ocupado como para responderle. Syaoran se acercó un poco más y vio varias de sus pertenencias tiradas por el piso. Estaba a punto de mandarle un golpe por la cabeza, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre las ensangrentadas orejas de su amigo.

"Qué te pasó?" Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Eriol le lanzara una caja.

Syaoran la abrió casi sabiendo que contenía dentro y efectivamente no se había equivocado. En sus manos tenía un viejo tablero en cuadros blancos y negros con diversas inscripciones chinas.

"Sabes que esta cosa no funciona¿para qué la quieres?" dijo molesto.

Eriol le dio una mirada de Tu-ya-sabes pero Syaoran lo ignoró y se sentó otra vez sobre su cama. Eriol tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de sus oídos, que aparentemente no dejaba de salir.

"Algo estuvo aquí, no pudo ver qué era pero me atacó" Explicó luego de un momento, enseñándole en pañuelo ensangrentado. "No tengo idea de que sea pero tenemos que ir y encontrarlo" Syaoran lo miró aburrido, ya no era como si le interesaran esas cosas y en lo que a el concernía nada raro estaba sucediendo.

Hasta ahora.

Syaoran cayó al piso con los brazos enroscados en su cabeza cuando una grande y torcida rama entró volando por la ventana de la habitación acompañada con una lluvia de pequeños pedazos de vidrio. Eriol elegantemente había formado un escudo protector para ambos. Cuando el alzó la mirada, vio a los árboles ser azotados por fuertes ráfagas de viento, las hojas iban sin sentido formando remolinos gigantes que avanzaban con gran velocidad. Syaoran observó a su amigo resignado. Esa sería una larga noche.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Hoy despertaste temprano" dijo Syaoran irónico.

"Es que hoy nos toca servicio" respondió ella con un pequeño puchero."Además, ya no soy tan perezosa" dijo con orgullo fingido provocando una risa tranquila en Syaoran.

"Si tu lo dices…Auch! Sakura eso duele!"

"Oh! Vamos fue solo un golpecito" rió burlona.

Syaoran también rió, pero luego su rostro se descompuso mostrando dolor. Sakura se asustó y lo tomó del brazo, pero no fue suficiente porque el cayó de rodillas sobre el pavimento y ella con el.

"No finjas, no me gustan esto, detente" dijo nerviosa, pero ya no creía que él estaba bromeando.

"Syaoran, qué sucede!?" preguntó más asustada, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo podía sentir cerca de su boca. Lo coloco sobre su regazo, con una mano temblorosa quito algunos mechones de su rostro, su piel estaba caliente y húmeda. Syaoran se quejaba y gemía cada vez más fuerte, empezando a murmurar incoherencias. Ella pasó una mano por su mejilla, se sentía dura y seca…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y casi cae si no fuera por apoyar su mano contra el suelo. El rostro del chico se había convertido en un montón de hojas secas y quebradas con algo oscuro y pegajoso que la unía. Sakura sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza al ver a esa… cosa… ponerse de pie. Intentó retroceder, pero encontró sus manos atrapadas en un charco de la misma sustancia oscura que empezaba a derramarse de el.

Syaoran estiró una mano hacia ella, mientras esa sustancia viscosa caía sobre su ropa hasta alcanzar su cabello. Sakura estaba inmóvil, deseaban tanto escapar pero el cuerpo no le respondía. El estaba acercándose más a ella, su cuerpo al de ella… estaba demasiado cerca, ella no podía contener la pesada sensación que emanaba de él. Al instante que el la toco explotó sobre ella, bañándola en hojas y esa misma sustancia. Sakura gritó descontroladamente… estaba empapada en sangre… en la sangre de Syaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

o.O! ... Y...e intentado escribir esta nota de autor 4 veces y no sale nada decente ¬¬ asi que seré breve ... gracias a todos por los reviews que envian y a todos los que se dan un tiempo y leen este fic y a esta autora taaaan discontínua ... (risa nerviosa) y si ya leyeron esto ... bien saben cual es mi humilde peticion .. verdad :D c ya latter ZiViAn


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Algo más lejos, Syaoran y Eriol se deslizaban silenciosamente por los pasillos que llevaban al corredor principal. Eriol iba a la delantera y Syaoran un poco más atrás, murmurando cientos de pretextos al minuto, pero ninguno parecía hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo. Una última mirada por parte de Eriol lo hizo callar y fijarse en el ambiente fuera de las paredes crema vagamente pintadas.

La luz de la luna había sido opacada por grandes nubes negras, cubriendo en cielo a todo lo ancho que podían y solo algunos delgados rayos tocaban la superficie del lugar, determinados a perderse antes de lograr iluminar algo. Las copas de los árboles eran violentamente azotadas por el viento, no tanto como hacía poco, pero tampoco era algo alentador. Minutos después llegaron a la puerta principal, como era de esperarse casi 12 kilos de seguridad metalizada estaban atornillados en la superficie de madera.

Lo más resaltante era la enorme cerradura de metal en medio de ambas puertas, conectándolas

"Y bien?" tentó Syaoran "no la tumbaras al piso o si?" una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, satisfecho de que los 'planes' quedaran estropeados. Tal vez era tonto pensar que algo así de simple les impidiera seguir avanzando, pero Syaoran no quiso abandonar sus esperanzas tan pronto.

La respuesta no llegó a sus oídos, pero vio a Eriol sacar un pequeño objeto dorado de su bolsillo, y aún sin decir nada, libero al báculo de El Sol, solo qué esta vez no había tomado su tamaño completo. La pequeña llave flotó indecisa durante nos segundos para luego posarse en la cerradura central. Eriol giró su palma abierta y la llave se incrustó perfectamente en la hendidura.

Hubo un pequeño clic, y ambos se miraron. Syaoran asintió firmemente, tensado sus músculos hasta una posición de ataque inconscientemente; Eriol giró su mano por segunda vez y esperaron. Los segundos pasaron densos y desesperantes, ambos cruzando miradas y luego mirando fijamente a la puerta. Los muchos candados y cerraduras llenos de polvo y casi tan opacos como para no detectarse en la oscuridad seguían inmóviles ¿por qué no se había abierto?.

De pronto, las puertas fueron golpeadas desde afuera, el sonido de las cadenas y otros objetos de metal llenaron el aire, uno tras otro. Los golpes eran secos y concisos, como si la intención de quien quiera que estuviese del otro lado fuera romperla. En uno de ellos, tal vez el cuarto o quito, Eriol llevó su mirada, por menos de un instante a otro lado, algo había cambiado. Quiso deshacer el hechizo, pero su mano permaneció extendida y tiesa en el aire. Las cerraduras corrieron rápidamente de su lugar acompañadas del horroroso sonido del contacto de muchas piezas de metal oxidado, unas contra otras.

Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, las puertas se abrieron ejerciendo tal fuerza que mandó a ambos chicos unos cuantos metros lejos en el pasillo.

La espalda de Eriol barrio la alfombra hasta golpear la pared y detenerse cerca de las escaleras; Syaoran no tuvo tanta suerte porque lo primero que tocó el suelo fue su cara, golpeándose la frente y raspando su mejilla hasta sangrar.

Syaoran, sintió su cara arder mientras la sangre tibia baja por su herida lentamente. Sus costillas dolían y hubo un momento donde perdió en sentido de la orientación; por lo que le tomó más tiempo que a Eriol poder sostenerse en pie. Para cuando pudo lograrlo, Eriol había avanzado ya varios pasos, estando casi paralelo a el. El sostenía su costado con una mano y sus gafas habían quedado más atrás cerca de los restos de un florero.

Tomo uno o dos segundos para que Syaoran se diera cuenta. Eriol apretó su puño libre con fuerza, la fina cadenita de oro que salía del final de su puño brilló apenas unos segundos, movida por el temblor de su mano.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Eso era lo que estaba frente a ellos. Habían sido demasiado lentos… quien fuera el responsable los había detectado a tiempo. Eriol estaba seguro de que solo fue instantes antes de que ambos cayeran, de a ver sentido algo. No lo podía explicar, pero estaba convencido, ahora más que nunca, de que no debía subestimarse.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura estaba frente al espejo de baño. La piel de su cuello, pálida y delicada se reflejaba en la superficie de cristal. Tocó suavemente una zona en particular, sintiéndose contenta de ya no tener aquellas horribles marcas. Sus ojos verdes, retiraron la mirada y ella continuo hacia el ropero, examinando las prendas colgadas ordenadamente, sin poder evitar recodar la causa de que estuvieran ahí. Algo áspero se formó en el fondo de su estómago, conforme sus manos recorrían las distintas texturas de las telas. Casi podía sentir el mismo viento de esa tarde soplar cerca suyo; ¿por qué seguía recordándolo?. Ya habían pasado varios días y no lo había vuelto a ver. Sabía que estudiaban lo mismo, por lo que era casi imposible no encontrarlo más de una vez. No era tampoco como si deseara verlo, hablar con el… decirle 'lo siento'...

'Hipócrita', susurro sin darse cuenta. Poner una excusa tan tonta, tan infantil… tan propia de el.

Su madre no estuvo enferma, como si Ieran enfermase alguna vez. Los doctores dijeron que había sido muerte natural, que había gozado de buena salud hasta el último día, cuando un paro cardiaco terminó con ella. Sakura pudo sentir como una pequeña bola áspera y caliente subía por su garganta atorándose en su pecho. Pero, así hubiese dado el mejor de los discursos, igual se habría marchado.

Tomó de entre todos, una chompa blanca de lana, con capucha y aplicaciones azules. Rápidamente se fundió con ella y la pegó a su cuerpo. Era, talvez, el invierno más crudo que había vivido, definitivamente mucho peores a los que alguna ves hubieron en Tomoeda.

Con la apariencia de un hombre de nieve desnutrido, Sakura salió de la habitación.

Sus pasos iban en dirección a algún lugar que su cerebro ignoraba, como de costumbre, ella solo se dejaba llevar…. Desde casi las 2 AM que estaba despierta, y aunque por ahora todo iba bien, sabía que su cuerpo lo lamentaría

Se abrazó a si misma un poco mas fuerte, al tiempo que llegaba una de las terrazas del edificio. Normalmente había una o dos parejas asfixiándose e intentado besarse en el proceso. Pero, al parecer, el frió y lo temprano del día aún los mantenía en sus camas. Eran 4 terrazas en total. Sakura se encontraba en el lado Este, por lo que tenía una buena vista de la ciudad y de una gran carretera que partía desde un punto invisible y pasaba por el campus, dirigiéndose recta y delgada a todo lo largo del camino. La terraza del norte tenía vista al lago y el bosque que lo rodeaba; por otro lado, la terraza del sur no tenía ninguna vista interesante, salvo gran cantidad de tierra y árboles secos. Sakura jamás había ido a la terraza del Oste, pero supuso que daba a otra ciudad también; estaba demasiado lejos del mar como para observarlo desde ahí.

Sakura se apoyó sobre el barandal, sintiendo en frío de la nieve apoderarse de sus huesos, a pesar de toda la ropa que tenía puesta. Debía estar loca para exponerse así, la superficie era muy resbaladiza y si caía… estaba en el 7mo piso, no sería muy afortunada, pero su mente estaba dispuesta a dejar el sentido común por un momento y concentrase en algo que la carcomía Había algo en la mente de Sakura que insistía constantemente, un sueño que ella no quería recordar, y sin embargo, en ese momento sintió que había perdido la batalla. Nuevamente recordó, como había comenzado y a pesar de analizarlo varias veces, no lograba entenderlo.

Era odioso tener que pensar en Syaoran de nuevo, ahora con el estúpido sueño acechándola; pero tampoco podía negar que le preocupara. Estaba conciente que sus sueños no eran sino premoniciones, que no debía subestimarlos. Nunca fue buena para interpretarlos, pero casi siempre era simples… literales. Sin embargo; este sueño era diferente. Aún sin poder entender nada de lo que había visto, estaba segura que no era nada bueno… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y en nudo en su garganta se tensó. Había sido tan real, pensó, observando las palmas de sus manos, imaginando la sangre que vio en ellas; fría y pegajosa, escurriendo entre sus dedos.

Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas deseó, que Kero estuviera con ella. El tendría una respuesta, o algo que decir al menos. Realmente lo extrañaba, incluso si le trajera mas problemas que soluciones, extrañaba tenerlo cerca; el y Touya eran la única familia que le quedaba. Pero sabía que eso estaba fuera de su alcance, era parte del contrato…

Una de sus manos apretó el barandal con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos, sin notarlo, en varios centímetros de nieve. Que pensaría el de ella ahora?. Si supiera, si la viera como es ahora… la aceptaría?. Estaba obligado, era su ama, pero jamás quiso algo forzado de parte de Kero. Siempre le dio la libertad de elegir. O casi siempre, hasta que decidió por el, creyendo que era lo mejor, y lo selló en el libro de las cartas, donde permanecería dormido, para siempre.

&&&&&&&&&&

'Kinomoto'

'Kinomoto, vamos despierta'

Esa frase seguía picando los oídos de Sakura, como una grande y gorda abeja. Sakura hundió más la cabeza entre sus brazos, pero curiosamente esta abeja tenía brazos y la estaba sacudiendo con fuerza.

'Kinomoto… hay lo siento' dijo Madison apenada, con las mejillas bastante rojas para una tarde de invierno. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a una mujer delgada y de pequeña estatura con grandes gafas. La mujer aclaró su voz varias veces, intentando llamar la atención de Sakura, pero fue en vano; ella solo murmuró algo y se giró sobre la carpeta, buscando una nueva posición para su cabeza.

Furiosa, la mujer tomó el libro más cercano que tenia y lo tiró con fuerza sobre la carpeta. Varios alumnos contuvieron la risa, sobre todo al ver a Sakura dar un brinquito sobre su sitio. Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, pero parecían cosidos, no resistiendo más de 2 segundos lejos uno del otro.

'Fuera de mi clase jovencita!, esta suspendida!' gritó la mujer la cerrar la puerta del aula, mientras Sakura solo se encogía de hombros y caminada en dirección a los baños. Un bostezo enorme salio de ella mientras abría la llave del grifo; tal vez el agua helada la despejaría un poco, aunque fue más bien como un golpe limpio en la cara.

Un poco tarde peor finalmente pensó… si estaba suspendida… en que horario entraría ahora?. Dejó salir un pesado suspiro mientras secaba sus manos con una toalla de papel. Tal vez debería dejar ese curso para después, al final era algo que no servía de nada y que poco le interesaba aprender. Hizo una bolita de papel con la toalla y la tiró sobre el tacho, pero ésta nunca cayó. Al contrario quedó flotando en el aire, hasta que cambió de curso y Sakura la siguió un par de pasos.

La pequeña pelotita, arrugada y húmeda flotaba goteando en dirección opuesta a la que Sakura había venido. Iba casi al nivel de sus rodillas por lo que ella caminaba un poco encorvada, mirándola fijamente con gran interés.

Obviamente ella no era la causante de "eso", pero aún con la cabeza despejada, Sakura siempre había gozado de esa espectacular curiosidad, por lo que simplemente seguía fijamente al objeto delante de ella sin siquiera sospechar en lo más mínimo.

No tardó mucho hasta que la pelotita quedara estática, flotando suavemente de arriba abajo frente a sus ojos. Lo siguiente que notó fue un increíblemente bien lustrado par de zapatos negros. Tan brillantes que podía ver sus ojos verdes brillar en ellos. Lentamente fue enderezando, al tiempo que alzaba la vista.

Sintió su cuerpo erguirse casi involuntaria mente, al momento que pudo percibir la presencia que emanaba del cuerpo en frente suyo. Una figura alta, de piel aún más blanca que la de Tomoyo y un par de ojos azules perfectamente enmarcados tras las lunas de sus gafas. Oh, si la elegante sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

'Eriol!'

Sakura perdió el equilibrio un instante, pero se compuso rápidamente. Si pensó que el mundo ya era pequeño para ella y cierto muchacho, estaba completamente equivocada. Sus ojos le miraron detenidamente, asegurándose que no era un producto de su falta de sueño. La mueca que sería un intento de sonrisa no convenció en nada a Eriol, quien parecía un poco menos sorprendido que ella, aunque pudo notar claramente cierto cambio en la "pequeña Sakura".

'¿Por qué hiciste eso?' la pregunta saltó por si sola y ella no pudo evitar la sombra de desconfianza impregnada en su rostro. El sabía que ella estaba aquí, estaba segura y ya podía imaginarse de quién obtuvo la noticia; de no ser ¿porqué habría de hechizar algo que es tan fácilmente accesible al resto?

'Me das más crédito del que me corresponde Sakura' contestó con simpleza. Sakura estaba por preguntar cuando el la interrumpió. 'En verdad es una sorpresa verte aquí, que te parece si comemos un postre, claro, si no tienes clases?'

Sakura asintió sin pensarlo. Eriol sonrió suavemente entreabriendo sus profundos ojos azules, brindando una mirada q Sakura no podía interpretar. Algo en ella se movió, como queriendo salir de esta situación. Era extraño y predecible a la vez, si bien de niños la pasaban muy bien, ella estaba más que segura que las cosas con el también habían cambiado.

Crema de vainilla y nueces crocantes se mezclaban libremente en su paladar, _lástima que fuera el último bocado_ pensó, mientras el delicado sabor desaparecía poco a poco. Sakura y Eriol habían pasado casi toda la tarde sentados en la misma mesa, conversando de cómo era posible no haberse visto antes si ya llevaban más d en mes en el mismo lugar!. Sin embargo Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que él era responsable de esa situación.

En algún punto, entre el café y es pastel, algo de culpabilidad se hundió pesadamente en el estómago de Sakura. Tal vez, solo tal vez no debería ser tan desconfiada. Pero algo en ella le impedía dar una conversación decente con respuestas multisilábicas.

Eriol aparentaba no importarle, es más, estaba determinado a continuar.

'.. eh. Bueno.. fue mas bien una beca' respondió cortante pero cierto. Ella había logrado un cuarto en ese campus por sus esfuerzos en atletismo, solo que comenzaría a entrenar cuando el clima no atentara contra su salud y tuviera un entrenador.

'¿Vaya, y como lo tomaron en casa? No creo que Touya ni tu padre desearían mandarte tan lejos' preguntó antes de tomar otro sorbo de café. Sakura tuvo la misma intención pero el líquido solo tocó la superficie tensa de sus labios.

El flequillo castaño cubrió sus ojos por un instante, Eriol se mantuvo en silencio. Ella desesperadamente permitió que el café abrigara su garganta como despejando la increíble sequedad que se había formado en su interior. Cuando terminó alzó la vista suavemente, sus ojos verdes más opacos no revelaban algo en particular pero …

'Mi padre falleció 6 años antes, Touya lo tomó .. bien. El trabaja lejos así que vivir aquí o aya daba igual' Sakura notó un sobresalto en sus ojos.

'Lo siento' murmuró luego de un minuto o dos. El sospechaba que Fujikata había sufrido algo, pero jamás pensó que moriría tan pronto. La reencarnación sin magia de Clow y el estaban más conectados de lo que el mismo Eriol suponía. Recordó una tarde de otoño o más bien lo que Rubi le contó Estuvo postrado en una cama por días, que sin ninguna razón cayó desmayado y despertó sin recordar nada, pero desde esa vez sentía que algo en es había desparecido. Si bien sus poderes estaban intactos .. algo estaba ausente… y ahora entendía la razón… su contraparte había dejado ese mundo.

Sakura lo observó perdido en sus recuerdos y ya casi podía escuchar la siguiente pregunta así que prefirió adelantarse.

'Fue durante una excavación. Hubo un derrumbe y todos los arqueólogos fallecieron; era un quipo de 7 en total. Sonomi nos dio la noticia' Sakura mordió su lengua con remordimiento, se sintió asqueada de insultar la memoria de su padre pero a veces una mentira era mejor que la verdad. Y definitivamente era mucho mejor que admitir que el culpable del fallecimiento de su padre estaba sentado frente a el.

Ella había matado a su padre…

Ambos cruzaron miradas... varios segundos pasando lentamente... pero Sakura sabía que la mente de su amigo era más que inaccesible para ella. De todos modos solo Tomoyo podía ir más aya del reflejo de sus gafas así que dejo caer su mirada tras un largo suspiro. Eriol la observo un poco más, mientras ella esperaba impaicente la siguiente pregunta. Pero nunca llegó, el decidió que por ahora era más coveniente dejar las cosas ahí, la 'historia' que ella había lanzado necesitaba disolverse en el aire antes de avanzar.

Puede que Syaoran no lo admita .. pero que ellos tres esten ahí en el msimo lugar depués de tantos años no puede ser sólo una coincidencia... y lo que estaba pasando solo reafirmaba su posición. Aún así, tendría que esperar un poco más antes de jugar sus cartas con Sakura,...

* * *

NOOOOO!!! si bueno .. esta tambien fue mi expresión! xD

Primero que nada una gran gran GRAN disculpa a todos los que alguna vez pasaron el puntero sobre esta historia. Recien hace 2 semanas sali de vacaciones y la universidad relamente te absorve... Pero ahora que mi cerebro retorna al estado creativo nada estresante de la vida vacacional estoy dispuesta a continuar con este fic .. hasta que comienzen los cursos de verano muahaha

Aqui esta le 4to capitulo .. casi pierdo mi USB!!! pero no ahi esta! espero q les haya gustado y haganmelo saber .. pasen la voz .. dispersen la noticia jejej xD

OH .. SI SAKURA MATO A PAPA... YA SABRAN DESPUS XQ .. TANTO MISTERIO .... PERO NO LOS ABURRIRE HAY UN BUEN DETRAS DE ESTO

C YA LATTR

ZIvIaN....


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Coincidencias

'_Realmente lo siento Sakura pero debo dejarte, mi siguiente clase ya va a comenzar. Espero podamos tener otra agradable charla muy pronto' dijo Eriol cortésmente. Luego del tema de su padre, la conversación simplemente había muerto. Sakura asintió levemente al mismo tiempo que Eriol se ponía de pie. _

_Ella lo siguió con la mirada, mientras cruzaba las puertas de la cafetería y lo perdió de vista cuando el giró en la siguiente esquina. _

Hundió aún más su frente en la almohada. Recordar esa conversación había llenado todo su tiempo esa tarde. Por un momento pensó en comentarle su sueño, pero prefirió no arriesgarse. No estaba segura de cuanto sabía el de ella.

Tomoyo... Pensó primero, pero recordó que ella tampoco sabía todo. Yukito no recordaba y Touya… no, definitivamente no había nadie que hubiese abierto la boca. Pero ella conocía la relación que mantenían Eriol y su padre. Lo supo al encontrar el diario de su padre.

Pocos meses antes que el falleciera, una tarde se quedó sola en casa y limpiado encontró un viejo libro empolvado debajo de la cama de su padre. Sakura dudó en abrir un libro desconocido por segunda vez, recordando todo lo que sufrió al encontrar el libro de Clow; pero eso le trajo más curiosidad. ¿Cómo era posible que el libro estuviese siempre en su sótano?

Tiró de la hebilla y el libro se abrió casi a la mitad. Ella lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leer. Hablaba sobre su madre y el, en un día de vacaciones. Sakura sonrió al ver lo felices que habían sido sus padres; hojeó un poco más hasta que llegó a la parte final del diario. Ahí Fujitaka hablaba sobre extraños sueños que tenía con un hombre que por las descripciones Sakura supo que era Clow. Al parecer su padre había encontrado el libro en una excavación a las afueras de Inglaterra y desde entonces los sueños habían venido constantemente. En uno de sus sueños, Clow le reveló que eran la misma persona en vidas pasadas y que era el destino que tuviera ese libro en sus manos, pero que no le correspondía saber la razón.

Sakura soltó el libro al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y corrió a atender. Cuando regresó de poner el encargo para su padre en la nevera y regresó por el diario, este había desaparecido.

Aunque nunca lo leyó directamente del diario de su padre, estaba segura que el, Eriol y Clow estaban muy relacionados. El físico, la mirada y la estrecha familiaridad que guardaban con ella era más que suficiente; además, la magia que poseía ella y que una vez tuvo su hermano tenía que provenir de algún lado, muy posiblemente de su padre, que ella creía era una de las reencarnaciones de Clow, para asegurarse que el libro de las cartas terminara en sus manos.

Y era precisamente por ello que prefirió callar; Eriol debió haber presentido o vivido la muerte de su padre en algún modo y temía que su mentira hubiese estado descubierta. Pero el no dijo nada y ella lo dejó así; algo más de que preocuparse era lo que menos necesitaba.

Afuera, la nieve no había parecido aún aunque Sakura no estaba completamente segura, no recordaba nevadas en otoño cuando vivía en Japón, pero ignoró el pensamiento, tal vez aquí era diferente por estar más ubicado hacia le norte.

Era lunes por la mañana y el tabloide de notas era prácticamente invisible. Cientos de estudiantes se conglomeraban para revisar las notas del mes. Claro sin contar los gritos, risas tontas y demás sonidos. Eriol y Syaoran iban camino hacia ese lugar, mientras hablaban con un maestro de edad avanzada con un llamativo olor a sardinas. Discutían acaloradamente sobre la calificación de ambos en un proyecto.

'Pero señor, si tan solo reconsiderara….'- dijo Syaoran- nuestras investigación fue exhaustiva

'Además, hemos agregado información extra'- dijo Eriol arrugando su puntiaguda nariz frente al desagradable olor.

'Pues no!'- dijo arrogantemente- Ya he calificado su trabajo y he puesto la nota adecuada- reafirmó el hombre mientras caminaba apresuradamente.

'Viejo idiota'!- masculló Syaoran, ignoró por completo las señas de Eriol y fue a su encuentro, hoy no tenía paciencia y mucho menos para un vejete arrogante. Pero pronto se halló así mismo en el piso sobándose el ojo derecho, un balón de football le había dado de frente en el rostro.

Syaoran vio como Eriol salía corriendo en dirección al profesor, inmediatamente el se paró y fue detrás suyo. Bien al menos le Sr. Dinckelberg había sido tumbado al piso como el, por lo que podía ver, los alumnos estaban formando un circulo en medio del lugar; seguramente dos gorilones estaban peleando.

Podía escuchar voces animando y otras burlándose. Pero luego el ruido cesó, el rector de la facultad apareció por entre los estudiantes. Todos callaron, excepto dos personas que aún se encontraban en el piso. Finalmente el rector y otro chico que el no conocía lograron separa a ambos. Syaoran observó extrañado, Brighton, el capitán del equipo de Rugby, estaba en brazos del profesor, tenía el rostro desfigurado, rojo, con un ojo cerrado, la nariz sangrante y la mandíbula movida de su sitio.

Giró para ver a su oponente, una delgada figura cuyos pies colgaban el en aire intentaba liberarse del agarre del rector. Su expresión cambió al ver que la otra persona era Sakura, estaba despeinada, con el rostro enrojecido y los puños listos para el segundo round. No podía imaginarse razón alguna para una situación como esta. Y más aun si Sakura había salido vencedora.

Excepto magia.

'Suélteme' gritó ella, y por fin se halló libre. Miró a todos con una expresión inescrutable. Por un momento a Syaoran le pareció un animalito acorralado, pero luego se retractó al escuchar la sarta de improperios que dijo para describir a medios los porqués de su reacción. 'A mi oficina, ahora!' gritó el rector, su frente arrugada se plegó al extremo, indicando con una mano la puerta de su despacho. Bien, al menos Sakura fue, Brighton fue llevado a enfermería.

Eriol observó todo desde su lugar un poco más adelante que Syaoran y sus ojos no dejaron pasar la extraña marca rojiza en el dorso de la mano derecha de Sakura. Podría ser la distancia, pero estaba seguro de ver algún tipo de símbolo _grabado_ en su piel.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura entró a regañadientes. Observó al anciano dar vueltas alrededor de su oficina. Inspeccionó el lugar. Un escritorio de caoba, fino, pero con sus años. A su lado derecho se encontraba una vitrina llena de libros, obviamente de adorno. La pared detrás de ella estaba llena de cuadros honoríficos y cosas así.

'Bien, podría explicarme lo que ha pasado'- dijo el rector sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos –'de manera civilizada'- recalcó el hombre, tomando asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

Ella intentó concentrase y recordar claramente lo que había sucedido.

… _Sakura se encontraba incómodamente apretujada entre el cúmulo de estudiantes. Ella no quería ver sus notas, no a esa hora, ya sabía la clase de tortura que era estar ahí atascada pero una mano la jaló hacia el centro. Como fuese ella intentó varias veces en salir pero únicamente se enredaba más, la capucha de su polera tiraba cada vez más de su cuello._

_Ya estando ahí prefirió fijar su vista en las calificaciones. Se movía lentamente, no queriendo toparse con nadie. 'Es bueno no verte en pijamas' comentó un chico alto, de cabello rubio al lado derecho de Sakura. Ella solo lo ignoró._

'_Oh vamos, no vas a saludarme' volvió a insistir. 'Sabes, podríamos salir un día de estos' una mirada morbosa se agregó a la frase, pero Sakura siguió sin mirarle. El puso una mano sobre su hombro, deslizándola hasta el codo, Sakura se movió ante el contacto, esta colmando su paciencia. 'No me pongas una mano encima' amenazó furiosa, empujándolo y dándole la espalda._

'_No seas tan arrogante, vamos solo una noche', dijo riéndose y acercándose mas a ella. 'Púdrete' dijo ella viendo como el se enfurecía. 'A mi no me hablas así perra', ella solo le sonrió, y volteó, pero el la tomo del brazo acercándola a él. Estuvo apunto de gritarle, pero le había callado de a peor forma. Sakura le mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, haciendo que el se separara y de gritara del dolor. El tiró de su brazo y ella lo tumbó al piso, cayendo ambos. Le plantó un golpe en el rostro y uno en la nariz._

_Algo en ella estaba ardiendo, lo sentía en su cuerpo y en cada golpe que daba. Sentía una sonrisa formase en su rostro conforme avanzaba y no pensaba detenerse. La sangre de Brighton salió de su boca la tercer golpe y ahí fue cuando alguien la alejó rápidamente de el. Ver lo que había logrado fue como un baldazo de agua helada; ella no tenía tanta fuerza, era casi imposible que sus puños lo dejaran así…_

Sakura se limitó a lo esencial no queriendo dar detalles. El anciano le miró por algunos instantes, finalmente sentenció. 'Una semana de suspensión'. El rostro de ella tomo una expresión ácida. Estaba loco! Suspenderla solo por eso. Pero no lograría nada refutando. Salió del recinto con un sonoro portazo.

Pero eso fue sólo una pantalla. Al salir no había nadie en los corredores y se safó la amargura para llenarse de preocupación. Era una entupida!. Como .. 'Diablos!' murmuró mientras observaba el dorso de su mano derecha. Cómo había dejado que esto pase…

Con la manga de su polera intentó limpiar la sangre varias veces pero era inútil, ésta seguía brotando de a pocos, roja y densa, cayendo en pequeñas gotas al piso. A su mente vino la imagen de Eriol, el había estado ahí en el momento que la detuvieron .. si el .. si él había logrado verlo … 'No .. no es posible que..' dijo en un suspiro mientras cubría con su otra mano la marca de un símbolo chino grabado fuertemente contra piel … El temor invadió su cuerpo como si la ahogara, su corazón se aceleró al pensar las consecuencias de su descuido. Si Eriol empezaba a sospechar, no tardaría mucho en llegar al fondo de todo; pero ella no lo permitiría.

Un dolor punzante recorrió su muñeca y se dio cuenta que estaba torcida y ya había comenzado a hincharse. Del otro lado, la piel de su mano comenzaba unirse nuevamente, borrando los últimos rastros de la palabra 'Poder' de la superficie.

&&&&&&&&&&

'Gracias'- dijo, poniendo la bolsa con hielo en su ojo izquierdo. La mujer, lo miró con cara de fastidio y continuó ordenado las botellas en el botiquín. Syaoran recostó su cuerpo sobre la camilla. Habían otras dos a su lado, en la primera estaba Brighton, y la segunda seguía vacía. Al verlo su preocupación regresó. Sakura seguía tan descuidada y vulnerable como siempre; años atrás vinieron a su mente mientras apretaba con fuerza el hielo contra su ojo.

Era más que obvio que había usado magia, lo extraño era que Eriol no hubiese percibido una presencia aparecer de la nada, sobretodo con su nueva paranoia. El sabía que Sakura ya no necesitaba de la llave para convocar una carta ni usarla y que podía mantenerla por días a su lado sin siquiera cansarse un poco. Pero estaba más que seguro que el show de esa mañana había escapado de sus manos.

Syaoran se dejó caer sobre la camilla. Desde que Eriol se propuso descubrir lo indescubrible no había gozado ni una sola hora de sueño decente. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba primero antes de ir tras Sakura, puede que Eriol este tras ella hora mismo, pero algo le decía que el rector la tendría ocupada un buen rato.

Al poco tiempo alguien tocó la puerta de la enfermería. La enfermera se movió con dificultad y abrió. Sakura entró y se sentó sobre una de las camillas. La mujer le miró agriamente, Sakura se preguntaba por que alguien tan… fastidiado trabajaba en ese lugar. Pero no importaba, ahora que su mano solo mostraba hinchazón y no cortes tenía que buscar a alguien que reparara el daño.

'Que tienes?'- preguntó la enfermera, mientras se dirigía al estante.

La enfermería era lo suficientemente amplia como para que la delgada voz de Sakura no llegara hasta donde estaba Syaoran y la disposición de las camillas impedían que el la viera.

'Me torcí la muñeca'- respondió remangando su polera para mostrarle la amoratada e hinchada zona. Ignorando por completo la situación. La mujer bufó ondulando su carnosa y extraña boca. Fue un alivio que no preguntar detalles porque no había pensado en ninguno. Sakura tardeció la poca consideración que la mujer mostraba hacia ella.

'Esto es una explotación'- dijo alzando los brazos con indignación- 'con lo poco que pagan, y hoy tres accidentados'- volvió hacia Sakura- 'pero ustedes que sabes, solo viene aquí a causar mas problemas' acusó a Sakura mientras la señalaba furiosamente con un rollo de vendajes nuevos.

Sakura la miró asustada, pero lo dejó pasar. A su lado derecho y más al fondo se encontraba las camillas, cerca de la ventana estaba cierto idiota de cabello rubio. Ver su cara llena de contusiones le provocó una sonrisa, algo que ni ella misma se percato. Del otro lado estaba alguien más. No podía ver su rostro, pero como adivinado, la persona en cuestión giró sobre sí mismo, Sakura sintió sus manos sudar frío.

Syaoran estaba ahí, aparentemente dormido. Un vació inundó su estómago y sin querer hizo caer la bandeja metálica. La enferma le reprendió, volviéndose a quejar de lo problemáticos que eran los estudiantes y amenazando que un día de esos iba a renunciar

Sakura desvió la mirada, tratando de ignorar lo que la enfermera decía. Le observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero en vacío se hizo más grande al ver que su torpezazo había despertado; su cabello caía de a pocos, cubriéndole el rostro y una suave sombra morada se acentuaba sobre párpado izquierdo. El la miró y ella sostuvo su mirada por varios segundos. Rogaba que desde esa distancia no la reconociera pero mostrar su cara en primer plano como lo estaba haciendo no ayudaba en nada.

'Auch' gimió ella, la mujer le había apretado muy fuerte los vendajes. Al menos eso la distrajo. 'Ya puedes irte' dijo mientras arreglaba los utensilios. Sakura observó su mano envuelta en el vendaje blanco y se alegró al ver que no se tiñó de sangre. Rápidamente se levantó de la camilla y tras murmurar un gracias se dirigió a la puerta.

Syaoran saltó de la camilla y salió por la puerta segundos después que Sakura, pero ella había sido más rápida y el no alcanzó a verla. Aun así empezó a caminar rápidamente, estaba seguro que era ella, su voz sonaba a ella, aunque bien podría haberlo soñado, pero dudaba que otra chica llegara a la enfermería ese mismo día.

Prácticamente corría por los pasillos, no quería verla así de nuevo. Tenía que encontrarla antes que Eriol, quería saber que había sucedido antes que él llegara porque estaba seguro que con su nueva obsesión solo traería más enredos. Y a veces enredar tanto una sola hace que la maraña se desate.

El último pensamiento lo hizo detenerse frente a una ventana. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni le mismo sabía exactamente que estaba ocurriendo con ella. Luego de que se marchó, las cartas de Tomoyo solo le pedían regresar, pero jamás dijeron algo concreto. Y no entendía porque esto le preocupaba tanto ahora, años atrás estaba seguro que Sakura era capaz de aprender a controlarse y con la ayuda de Kerberos volver a equilibrar sus poderes. Pero definitivamente lo que sucedió hoy le demostraba lo contrario.

'¿Qué quieres?'

Sakura estaba a espaldas de él. Lucía agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración pero su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, o al menos eso pensó Syaoran.

'Sakura' dijo el, mientras se acercaba a ella. Temía que saliera corriendo nuevamente, pero ella se quedó ahí, esperando. Estaba cansada de correr asustada y no pensaba pasarse los 3 años restantes haciendo lo mismo así que decidió esta ahí y ver que tenía que decirle, porque sería la última vez.

El la observó un momento, mientras se acerba hasta estar sólo a unos pasos de ella. Sus ojos cayeron hasta su mano derecha, llena de vendajes. Su mirada volvió a los ojos de ella, una mezcla de preocupación y enojo cruzaron con la incertidumbre de ella.

'Sakura, tenemos que hablar.'

'Eso estamos haciendo' contestó ella con burla. Syaoran alzó una ceja extrañado y pronto se contagió del mismo mal humor que ella.

'Qué diablos te pasa?! No puedes ir atacando gente por ahí, mucho menos en un lugar público, que acaso no lo sabes!'

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, ignorando el dolor de su muñeca. Así que eso creía el, que iba dando patadas a todo el mundo sin razón aparente, que ella era la culpable. Seguía sin confiar en ella, seguía sin entender.

'Eriol te vio Sakura, el no sabe nada pero si sigues así no tardará en saberlo' dijo él, tratando de clamarse, sabía que si discutían solo la provocaría más. 'Qué sucedió con Kerberos, el te estaba dando clases, cuando… Cuando me fui tu ya estabas bien… Que fue todo eso?'

Sakura lo miró incrédula. ¿Qué ella estaba bien? Ella nunca estuvo bien, mucho menos cuando el se fue. Que acaso no recordaba nada!"!. Toda la rabia en su interior desapareció en un instante y fue reemplazada por frió… Su cuerpo se sentía frío… el .. Syaoran… Syaoran realmente estaba diciendo eso? Cuando el se fue ella estaba destrozada… cuando el se fue las cosas empeoraron… cuando el se fue, siendo el único que podía ayudarla… Pero el simplemente quería borrar _mágicamente_ todo ese asunto. Estupido Syaoran, tan espantando y sólo conocía la punta del iceberg.

Tragó fuerte mientras escuchaba su respiración cerca de ella. Pero en algo tenía razón, Eriol la había visto. Ella necesitaba cubrir todo y para lograrlo Syaoran tampoco podía saber más.

'Fue a propósito, de que otra manera iba a defenderme' mintió

'Defenderte? Qué te hizo ese imbécil? dijo el, tomándola por los hombros. Su voz tenía un tono ¿preocupado? Sakura sacudió esa idea, aunque en el fondo quiso aferrarse a ella; o era sus manos firmes sobre sus hombros lo que la hacían sentir así.

Lo único que él quería era no verse embarrado en el mismo lodo que ella cuando Eriol descubriera la verdad; esa era la única razón!.

Ella alzó la mano y la colocó sobre la de él para retirarla de su hombro suavemente. 'No volverá a pasar. Descuida, ya sé que si me hundo yo te hundes conmigo' dijo entre dientes, intentado apagar el rencor de sus palabras. Syaoran la agarró más fuera cuando ella intentó soltarse. El la jaló contra sí mismo y esta vez ella no se resistió. Y aunque lo hubiese querido, su cuerpo simplemente no hacía lo que su mente quería.

Pero Syaoran no refutó sus palabras y eso finalmente la hizo retroceder. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Esa era la única razón por la que el se preocupaba tanto. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, se sintió decepcionada… muy en el fondo, tan tonta ella había pensado que, tal vez el aún si no sentía nada por ella, al menos no sería tan egoísta. Pero se había equivocado, por segunda vez Syaoran Li demostraba sus verdaderos colores.

'No seas tonta Sakura, no lo vez! Si Eriol se da cuenta te quitará el libro de las cartas y a Kerberos'

'Te tomo demasiado tiempo una excusa tan pobre' contestó ella cansadamente. Si por un momento dudó ahora estaba segura y estaba harta de verlo y de creer cosas que jamás serían verdad. Syaoran no cambiaría y ella tenía que dejar de ser tan ilusa. Ningún sentimiento estaba en su pecho en ese momento. Se sentía tan vacía como lo reflejaban sus ojos y simplemente quería alejarse antes que él dijera otra cosa y ella solo terminara más herida.

Syaoran no intentó detenerla esta vez. La vio venir y cruzar por su lado; su cabello castaño se desordenó ligeramente con el movimiento. Sakura avanzó por donde él había venido pero cuando sus ojos vieron a través de la ventana del corredor se detuvo. Miró su reloj… las manecillas indicaban exactamente medio día.

'Que rayos!' dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Syaoran oyera y se dirigiera hacia ella.

* * *

Hey!!! gracias x los reviews mandados, me animan a publicar mas rapido :D... ehh me sorprendio q alguien x ahi sospechara del captitulo anterior .. igual espero q lo haya disfrutado al igual q todos los q leen este fic...

Sobre la invitacion a tresescobas ... te agradesco mucho pero por alguna razon no pude entrar desde mi pc :S tpc puedo entrar al hi5 entr otros asi q no pude publicar la historia en tu web

Espero les guste y cualkier comentario no se lo guarden jaajja haganmelo saber xD

c ya ....

ZiViAn


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

Syaoran recibió una llamada de Eriol a los pocos segundos, simplemente pidiendo que se reunieran en el patio principal lo antes posible y que trajera a Sakura con él. Ella lo miró desconfiada; al igual que él no quería involucrase en una situación así, y para ella era mucho más riesgosa de lo que podían imaginarse. Pero estaba segura que negarse sólo alimentaría más la curiosidad de Eriol. Estaba segura que las sospechas de Syaoran eran ciertas; Eriol ya tenía un ojo puesto en ella… Sino cómo sabía que estaban juntos.

Suspiró cansada, el aire caliente salía de su boca formando pequeñas motitas de humo al entrar en contacto con el exterior. Frotó sus manos contra la tela de sus jeans una y otra vez y después entre ellas pero no lograba abrigarlas, sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle y la piel de su rostro se sentía seca y endurecida. Fue ahí cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que había disminuido mucho la temperatura del lugar.

Llevan varios minutos caminando en silencio, no es que ella extrañara las conversaciones con Syaoran, sino que era bastante raro que en todo ese tiempo no se hubieran topado con alguien en el camino. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera se oía el típico rumor de un lugar habitado por personas; todo estaba tan tranquilo y callado que podía jurar encontrase completamente sola, de no ser porque la sombra de Syaoran cubría la suya en el piso. De alguna manera, el responsable de esto se las había arreglado para hacer funcionar el alumbrado eléctrico de todo el lugar; no podía ser tan peligroso entonces, les daba toda la ventaja…. Pensó Sakura, mientras seguían avanzando.

Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta Sakura pudo ver a lo lejos una especie de bulto, la sombra de un estante cubría gran parte de lo que sea que estuviera ahí. Ella se acercó rápidamente

'Ten cuidado'

Sakura le devolvió una mirada vacía un instante y se volvió hacia lo que parecían ahora dos personas. Un brillo metálico se reflejó en la superficie y ella se arrodilló para poner su mano en el rostro de Madison. Sus bellos ojos marrones estaban semi abiertos, su piel pálida aun más pálida si era posible. Sakura acarició su cabello y sus dedos tocaron algo parecido a una arenilla blanca y muy fría.

Estaba congelada.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó Syaoran, caminando rápido hacia ella. Sakura se puso de pie y lo dejó observar por sí mismo.

'Al parecer somos los únicos' dijo ella, cubriéndose con la capucha de su polera. 'Vamos'

'¿En verdad quieres hacer esto?' Syaoran dudó en tomarla del brazo para detenerla, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Sakura sonrió. 'A diferencia tuya Syaoran, yo tomo al toro por los cuernos'. Y avanzó sin decir más.

En verdad Sakura esperaba no tener que intervenir. Sin embargo sabía de antemano que no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para zafarse. Pero eso era algo que Syaoran no sabría; _además, el también puede pelear, con él y Eriol bastará_, se alentó.

En el patio principal se encontraba en el edificio central del campus. Estaba rodeado por las bases que sostenían las 4 torres y el cielo, oscuro y acolchonado por grandes nubes púrpuras era el límite. Las paredes no llegaban hasta el piso, sino eran reemplazadas por gruesas columnas de estilo corintio. Las más detalladas se ubicaban en las esquinas donde una pared se continuaba con otra. Pequeñas hojas y flores de yeso adornaban las bases de las mismas, dándole un hermoso aspecto de templo griego a pesar de los muchos años que habían pasado por ellas.

En el se realizaban algunas de las actividades condecorativas del campus, así como el recibimiento de algún personaje importante o de las revistas de acreditación de facultades. También era muy concurrido por los estudiantes, eso explicaba los cientos de cuerpos regados por todo el lugar. Algunos apoyados contra las paredes y otros menos afortunados debajo de alguien más. Llegando de la dirección opuesta venía Eriol con aquella siempre suspicaz mirada suya que no tardó en poner nerviosa a Sakura; se apresuró hacia ellos y en poco tiempo estuvieron los tres reunidos cerca de la entrada norte.

Eriol le lanzó el Tablero a Syaoran con una mirada significativa.

'Rápido, no pierdas tiempo' dijo presuroso, mientras observaba la relativa calma con la que se alejaba Sakura.

'Esta cosa esta descompuesta, no debiste haber hecho un buen trabajo en tu otra vida' dijo amargo 'por qué no te dejas de tonterías y actúas de una vez'

'¿Actuar?. Con que ahora si lo tomas en serio'

'Somos los únicos con movimiento así que sí, eso es serio' Ambos volvieron sus ojos a Sakura, pero ella no tenía ningún interés en su discusión, estaba demasiado ocupada pretendiendo interés en las victimas del frío.

En realidad, no estaba ayudando en nada; la mayoría de las personas tiradas ahí no eran ni una pizca de familiares para ella. Pero al menos valía el intento para que Eriol no pusiera sus ojos en ella y terminara vomitando su condena en atropelladas palabras. Eriol siempre conseguía sacar sus mentiras.

Por eso mismo su mente se aferró a la idea de una posible excusa, aunque estaba casi convencida de que ese intento también era en vano. Pensó primero en decir que simplemente había olvidado las cartas en Japón, pero su pequeño show de esa mañana desmentía la mejor coartada. Diablos!, odiaba tanto cuando Syaoran tenía razón. Otra idea que recorrió su mente fue decir que olvidó la llave mágico; ok buen punto, pero Syaoran, sí otra vez él arruinando sus planes!, sabía que ella podía hacer magia sin esa llave y pero aún no sería capaz de traerla nunca, al menos que consiguiese un cerrajero mágico o algo por el estilo. Esa llave se había roto hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba atrapada!.

La desesperación que comenzaba a subir por su rostro enrojeciendo sus mejillas se detuvo rápidamente en el puente de su pequeña nariz cuando una extraña punzada le recorrió el pecho. Sus grandes ojos verdes se dilataron un poco más y estuvo casi segura de ver algo plateado, metálico, como un misil blanco y celeste atravesar su campo visual a toda velocidad.

Sakura no necesito ver hacia donde se dirigía. Su boca lo supo antes que el resto de su cuerpo y no esperó ni un segundo para reaccionar.

'Retrocede!'

Syaoran lo vio venir pero sus reflejos no fueron los suficientemente rápidos y el destello azul y blanco rozó su muslo izquierdo. El Tablero cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido hueco al mismo tiempo que varios chorros de sangre manchaban la nieve; junto a el estaba lo que parecían trozos de hielo del tamaño de un puño. Casi al instante un gran número de los mismos puñales de hielo empezaron a llover sobre ellos. Sakura corrió hacia Syaoran y lo empujó fuera del alcance de esas cosas, rodando varios metros en el piso.

Eriol liberó su llave mágica y convocó con elegancia un escudo sobre los tres. Una especie de burbuja dorada translúcida se formó sobre ellos, cubriéndolos por completo mientras el hielo chocaba contra su superficie y rebotaba en diferentes direcciones; estrellándose ruidosamente contra las paredes y columnas, muchas de las que quedaron destrozadas o resquebrajadas por el impacto.

Sakura se apoyó sobre un brazo y alejo su mejilla del pecho de Syaoran. El la miró confundido y ella estaba segura de tener una expresión en el rostro aún peor. Pero no pudo alejarse aunque quiso; había algo en sus ojos que la mantenían pegada a ellos. El suave color a chocolate, aunque tristes, le estaban arrastrando lentamente. Su cabello, pocos tonos más oscuros, estaba enredado como siempre y cubría la suave sombra violeta de esa mañana. En serio, cuántas veces podían accidentarse en un solo día!

Otra sacudida, producida por un particularmente grande trozo de hielo la saco del trance. 'Maldita sea!' siseó, más por su actitud que por el golpe. Qué diablos la estaba controlando en ese momento…_sus ojos…_ Mierda!.

El ataque se mantuvo por varios minutos, pero Sakura notó que aunque curiosamente el hielo venía de diferentes direcciones únicamente estaban dirigidas contra ellos. Eriol pareció notarlo también, porque cuando sus miradas se encontraron asintió levemente. Quien quiera o lo que sea que estaba ocasionando aquello mostraba un enorme interés en ellos. Un golpe tras otro comenzaron a debilitar la barrera de fuerza. Por segundos estaba se volvía casi invisible en la zona de impacto, recuperándose justo a tiempo para contrarrestar la siguiente embestida.

'Tenemos que retroceder, si seguimos aquí acabaremos por destrozar todo' gritó Eriol intentado que su voz sobresaliera entre el inmenso ruido de cristales y cemento rompiéndose. Sakura asintió y volvió su mirada Syaoran; estaba sentado sobre su pierna buena, pálido y sudoso. No podían moverlo al menos que dejara de sangran. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse lo que dura un latido de corazón, pero el retiró la suya rápidamente.

Cobarde! Siseo Sakura en su fuero interno.

Casi con odio se acerco a él y buscó entre su ropa la pretina de sus jeans. Syaoran alzó la vista extrañado por su actitud. Hasta que algo de piel llegó a sus ojos y de alguna forma logró un sonrojo decente a pesar que su sangre estaba regada sobre el piso.

Sus dedos se deslizaron rápidamente mientras se deshacía del cinturón de sus pantalones. Una vez fuera, se inclinó contra Syaoran que no le daba la cara pero no le importó. 'Imbécil' dijo lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara. Colocó el cinturón alrededor de su pierna y lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, estaba hecho de elástico así que debía funcionar por un rato y detener esa hemorragia.

'Listo' dijo más para Eriol que para Syaoran, quien no se atrevía a verla aún. Eriol asintió.

'Sakura, necesito que convoques a Escudo. Yo tendré que cargar a Syaoran para movilizarnos; no podré hacer eso y mantener esta barrera en la dirección correcta' Explicó al ver la duda aparecer en el rostro de su amiga.

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa. Ella simplemente no podía hacer eso delante de ellos.

'NO!'. La respuesta saltó violentamente de sus labios. Syaoran observó a ambos, _con que el toro por los cuernos_, pensó satisfecho.

'Se- será más rápido si seguimos así, yo lo arrastro y tu sigue con el escudo. Además, tus hechizos son más poderosos que los míos' Con lo mal que se le daba por mentir! _Bien por ti!_ Pensó amargamente.

Un par de golpes más sacudieron su alrededor y Sakura se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, más como pretexto para no mirarle. Y eso era lo mejor de su imaginación!.

'A la cuenta de tres'

Su corazón se perdió un latido, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Eriol se colocaba delante de ella, La parte trasera de su cabellera azul se agitó levemente al asentir y Sakura sintió el aire finalmente llegar a sus pulmones; _aparentemente_ no pensaba insistir.

'Uno, dos' Sakura tardó un poco en reaccionar pero tomo el brazo de Syaoran y lo cruzó sobre sus hombros, mientras su brazo derecho rodeaba su cintura y logró ponerlo de pie. Era casi como estar abrazados, pensó Sakura y era ella quien ahora no se atrevía a mirarlo. De haber lo hecho se hubiera sorprendido de ver que no era la única con esa expresión en su rostro. Eriol ahogó una risa y finalmente dijo 'Tres!'.

Pero la barrera protectora su deshizo un milisegundo antes y, aunque había desviado a casi todo los dardos de hielo, un último tuvo más suerte y cortó la manga izquierda de la polera de Sakura. Una nueva lluvia de hielo se venía sobre ellos y ella vio la oportunidad perfecta.

Podía sentirlo en ella, tan abrazador y fuerte que su cuerpo se sentía sucumbir ante ello. Pronto su sangre hervía, casi podía oír el suave burbujeo en su cabeza, mientras su mente intentaba no perderse en la extraña ilusión que la embriagaba.

'Fuego' gritó con fuerza, sin soltar a Syaoran. La mano en su cintura se aferró con más fuerza para no caer cuando lo dejara salir.

Una llamarada gigante envolvió el lugar derritiendo todo a su paso. Colores rojos y naranjas se apoderaron del lugar mientras el fuego crepitaba con fuerza.

Suaves "shhhhff" se oían cuando las lenguas de fuego entraban en contacto con el hielo, dejando como rastro nubles de vapor que se acumulaban rápidamente. En pocos instantes una densa neblina había cubierto todo el lugar, Sakura tuvo la impresión de recién haber salido de la ducha.

Se desplomó en el piso y Syaoran cayó igualmente. Colocó la otra mano sobre su brazo herido y contuvo un grito mientras sentía como la piel de su brazo era cortada varias veces; las líneas para el kanji de "fuego". La sangre no tardó en salir y manchar la tela de su ropa de un rojo brillante.

El cielo comenzó a despejarse; las grandes nubles negras se iban transformando en blancas y algodonosas. El color estaba cambiando de un intenso tinte café a un suave celeste, aunque seguía parcialmente nublado ya no contradecía los relojes de todo Londres. La nieve cesó al instante y la fina capa de hielo en los cuerpos de los aun inconcientes estudiantes se había disuelto gracias a la magia de Sakura.

Syaoran le observó mientras ella mordía su labio con tanta fuerza que podría desgarrarlo en cualquier momento. Estaba nerviosa, esa era su señal ante el peligro y el la conocía demasiado bien. Por un momento quiso decir algo, pero sus labios entre abiertos se cerraron al no encontrar nada coherente.

Eriol caminó hacia ellos con elegancia mientras evadía a sus inconcientes compañeros. La fuerza que salió del cuerpo de Sakura la había arrastrado unos metros hacia atrás, junto con Syaoran. Sus azules y penetrantes ojos se posaron en Sakura durante unos minutos, ella demasiado concentrada por evitar gritar le ignoró por completo, pero no Syaoran

'Vas a ayudarme o qué!'

Eriol tomó a Syaoran esta vez cuando se quiso poner de pie. 'Creo que será mejor irnos de una vez' dijo con su siempre enigmática sonrisa.

'¿No sospecharan?'

'Una multitud vienteañera que acaba de perder un par de horas de sus vidas. No lo creo, temen tanto a lo desconocido que lo pasaran por alto' contestó con confianza.

Sakura dejó de apretar su brazo, colgando pesadamente hacia el suelo, adormecido y ensangrentado. Un par de gotas hicieron su camino hacia la punta de su dedo corazón y pendía de ahí, indecisa de dejarse caer o no. Sus rodillas parecían gelatina aguada pero lograron mantenerla erguida de alguna forma. Syaoran hizo un ademán de acercarse pero pareció reflexionar y se quedó apoyado sobre Eriol.

Los oídos le zumbaban y Eriol tuvo que repetir la misma frase varias veces antes de que su cerebro la decodificara.

'Enfermería' dijo lentamente y al fin las letras se unieron en la mente de Sakura. Ella sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos pegados al lugar donde ellos se habían encontrado minutos antes.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Eriol la interrumpió. 'Hablaremos de esto después Sakura, debes ir a atender eso' dijo señalando su brazo 'Realmente me has sorprendido, tu magia es mucho más poderosa que antes' dijo con honestidad 'No sé porqué dudaste con Escudo' finalizó con su extraña sonrisa. Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder pero se quedó callada al no encontrar como responderle.

&&&&&&&&&&

'Yo tengo la prueba' dijo uno de los chicos con orgullo. Arremangó la tela de polera para mostrar su brillante piel morena. En la cara interna de su antebrazo lucía una cicatriz dos tonos más claros que el resto de su piel. Estaba ligeramente abultada y parecía tener buen tiempo acomodada ahí.

'Oh vamos, nadie te va a creer eso' bufó el otro mientras daba otro mordisco a su gran hamburguesa.

'Claro, claro. Búrlate si quieres, así sucede cuando la gente ignorante teme aceptar una verdad evidente' contestó el moreno, que no parecía tan indignado por las risotadas de sus compañeros.

'Basta ya Juana de Arco' añadió otro muchacho que Sakura tampoco reconoció. Otra ola de risas bañó el ambiente y el chico moreno se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa.

'Hemos sido abducidos, ya lo comprobaran. Idiotas!'

¿Cómo había terminado atascada ahí? Simple. Madison la había arrastrado con ella. Desde aquel día que todos parecían recordar sin recordar, su compañera de cuarto había jurado solemnemente sobre la crema antiarrugas no dejarla sola jamás.

Jamás.

Sakura suspiró alejando su bandeja intacta. Instantáneamente tres manos se llevaron todo de ella, menos mal había retirado sus dedos a tiempo.

Durante los días siguientes sólo se oían rumores sobre lo sucedido esa tarde. Al parecer Eriol no había acertado del todo al asumir que sería tema enterrado. Las más locas ideas recorrían los pasillos, pero sólo algunos se atrevían a repetirlas; el resto, caso omiso. Una prueba de ello era la conversación que había finalizado frente a ella.

Abducidos.

Ok, tenía que admitir que esa era bastante ridícula. La cicatriz era tan antigua!. Esa tarde Sakura tampoco regresó a al enfermería, no había nada que esa horrorosa mujer pudiera hacer por ella y ya sabía de antemano como era el proceso. Tocó instintivamente su brazo derecho, sano y liso como siempre.

Retiró su silla sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y el bullicio propio de la hora del almuerzo parecía envolverle como una capa invisible ya que nadie notó su ausencia. Como era de costumbre, sus pies le guiaron sin permiso hacia donde se sintieran más a gusto y Sakura no protestó. Su mente flotaba en los recuerdos de hacía pocos días, la conversación que tuvo con Eriol y el semejante problema en el que se había metido.

_Eriol tiró sobre la mesa otra enorme pila de libros viejos con olor a cal. Una columna de polvo se elevó algunos centímetros en el aire antes de llegar a la nariz de Sakura para descender y perderse en el ambiente. A los dos días de lo ocurrido, cuando Syaoran era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, Eriol la _abdujo _de su última clase de la mañana y para nada menos que discutir sobre los planes a futuro._

_Eriol se extendió con una larga explicación de cómo no habían previsto los acontecimientos con anterioridad. Sakura refunfuñó varias veces y Syaoran le hacía el coro, solo para gruñir más cuando lo hacían al mismo tiempo. _

'_A partir de ahora deben estar alertas todo el tiempo' sentenció sin mirar, sus ojos danzando sobre miles de letras en un lenguaje que Sakura no supo reconocer._

_Syaoran bufó más fastidiado aún pero su compañero le ignoró por completo. Sakura dejó su mirada colgada en la ventana de aquella habitación, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más mataría Eriol hasta que finalmente se decidiera a preguntar sobre sus nuevas habilidades._

_No lo hizo. _

_Debía suponer un alivio ¿no?. No. Claro que no!. Eriol no había pasado nada por alto, pero debía de tener algún buen motivo para no interrogarla aún y Sakura se estremeció de la sola idea de imaginárselo._

_Talvez estaba esperando terminar con lo primero y luego mandaría a rodar a Syaoran para dedicarse enteramente a ella. ¿Qué le diría él? Peor aún… qué se suponía que iba a decirle ella!. No había conciliado el sueño las últimas noches a causa de lo mismo y aunque su mente siguiera dándole vueltas parecía correr en círculos. Ninguna escapatoria. Su pecho se agitó de repente, como si estuviera corriendo igual que en sus sueños y la sangre golpeó de una sola su aturdida cabeza._

_Eriol simplemente no podía saberlo._

'_Hemos de dividirnos. Syaoran tu cojeras el lado norte, los edificios A y B terminando en la carretera' Eriol señalaba ahora el mapa bajo sus manos. La antiquísima hoja sufría la suave presión de sus dedos blancos. _

'_No voy a hacerlo'_

'_y tu Sakura' continuó sin hacer caso. Syaoran le metió un golpe seco a la mesa de madera y las hojas sueltas volaron unos milímetros en el aire._

'_Que no pienso hacerlo. Mírate! Estas obsesionado con cualquier cosa que te haga sentir que no eres normal. Acéptalo Eriol, eres un simple mortal con trucos de magia!' gruño, casi en un ladrido. _

'_Que parte me toca a mi?' _

_La voz se Sakura sonó deformada y extrañamente dulce en medio de los gritos de Syaoran. El la observó con los ojos desorbitados._

'_Tú también__!' Syaoran iban de la satisfecha expresión de Eriol a la tétrica calma de Sakura. 'Están locos'_

_Sakura dio un largo suspiro y se alejó de la ventana con paso sereno. O al menos eso creía ella. La verdad, por dentro se sentía desmoronar con cada paso que daba y el miedo latía en su pecho desesperado por salir. Pero su mente había fabricado en medio de la desesperación sino la mejor, con mayor seguridad la más estupida coartada de todas. _

_Meterse de lleno en el asunto. _

'_Dame el este, el lago y el edificio D con los campos de deportes' Su fino dedo recorrió los lugares mencionados sin tocar el papel donde estaban graficados. Eriol le observó medio segundo, con un brillo de curiosidad que no pasó desapercibido, pero finalmente asintió._

'_De todas formas pasarás más tiempo ahí'. _

Así que ahora, por su gran bocota, estaba enterrada hasta el cuello con todo eso y encima, debía encontrar la forma de cubrir sus huellas para que la sabuesa nariz de Eriol no terminara por descubrirla.

Un largo suspiro salió de su interior, quejándose de lo mal que había hecho las cosas.

El patio principal estaba ileso, Las hermosas columnas de marfil estaban erguidas, orgullosas, sosteniendo las paredes de los otros edificios sin la menor huella salvo las que hayan sido dejadas por el tiempo. Sus ojos repararon el una fuente del mismo color marfil en medio del lugar. Una mujer o era un ángel; Sakura no estaba del todo segura, llevaba dos jarros simples, uno apoyado entre su mano y su cabeza y el otro pegado a su cadera No recordaba haberla visto antes, pero seguramente Eriol lo había reconstruido en su totalidad, como todo en ese lugar. No había chorritos de agua saliendo en formas graciosas de orificios secretos, tal vez porque faltaban algunas semanas más para el comienzo de la primavera.

Pero el clima había mejorado bastante, lo suficiente para dejar de nevar y ahora el basto campo que rodeaba el lugar parecía un mar infinito de color verde brillante. Sus músculos sufrieron un espasmo de pura excitación. Las competencias Nacionales serían el próximo año y ya comenzaba a recordar la razón por la que fue aceptada en esa universidad. Una beca completa a cambio de representarlos en esa misma competencia.

Estaba encantada. Al menos esa parte de ella no había cambiado en nada.

Su corazón golpeó fuertemente para regresarla a la realidad. Había traído y rechazado el tema tantas veces que no recordaba haber llegado a conclusión alguna. Sin embargo, era por eso mismo que quería negar, que había aceptado esta locura.

Exponerse no estaba en discusión, no cuando tanta gente iba a salir lastimada.

Su pieza estaba desolada y no se molestó en prender la luz, tenía más sol del que realmente quería entrando por la ventana. Sin detenerlo, su cuerpo entro en contacto con la gruesa superficie del edredón. Se dejó hundir unos segundos, aspirando el molesto olor a limón del detergente. Casi cuando ya no quedaba aire, rodó sobre si misma hasta terminar tendida con la mirada en el techo. Su respiración se agitaba y desaceleraba sin ritmo alguno.

Imágenes recorrían su mente a toda velocidad. Furiosas, algunas, se sentían tan reales que dolían, pero iban tan rápido que no las pudo identificar. Solo eran borrones de colores brillantes, sin significado. Estaba bien si eran así, el dolor físico se le daba mejor en manejar. Pero poco a poco empezaron a detenerse hasta rodearla y entonces lo pudo ver. El rostro de esas personas era demasiado …

'No!'

Su visión era borrosa, acuosa si se define mejor. Entonces supo que nunca había cerrado los ojos, aunque se sintiera salir de una pesadilla. Limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y ahora veía con claridad. Dejó caer su cabeza de lado para observar los tonos púrpuras y azules del cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?. No era la respuesta lo que importaba, al menos no en minutos y segundos. No importaba lo mucho que expondría su pellejo, prefería eso a que llevar carga extra. No necesitaba un número indefinido de personas sufriendo por su culpa añadiéndose al otro lado de la balanza. Por sí misma había hecho suficientes méritos para condenarse en el infierno. Si aun quedaba una pizca de altruismo en su sangre podría usarla de tapadera para tan descabellada decisión, pero era mero egoísmo y el miedo lo que la impulsaba.

Sin duda alguna era una persona detestable.

* * *

¿¿¿LES GUSTÓ???

BUENO POR FIN PUDE SUBIR EL CAPITULO, LO TENÍA TERMINADO HACE DÍAS PERO JUSTO HOY QUE ENCUENTRO UN RESPIRO PARA HACER ESTO.

Y SI, AHI HAY UN MOMENTO SXS QUE PIDIERON POR AHI!. NO PUEDO APRESURAR MAS LAS COSAS .. SE ODIAN .. Y NO ES REAL QUE DOS PERSONAS EN ESE ESTADO SE ACERQUEN TAN RÁPIDO .. NO SIN ALCOHOL AL MENOS xD PERO A PARIT DE AHORA LAS COSAS VAN A MEJORAR ... PARA USTEDES AL MENOS

POR SI ALGUIEN SE PREGUNTA QUE RAYOS HAGO QUE NO CONTINÚO CON LOS CPAITULOS .. PUES .. ESTOY VIENDO MIS PAPELES PARA UN POSIBLE .. Y CASI FACTIBLE TRASLADO DE UNIVERSIDAD A LA CAPITAL DE MI PAIS (LIMA- PERÚ) Y SI HAY GNT QUE ESTA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD YA SE IMAGINA LO QUE ES CORRER POR UN VISADO DE SILABUS

EN FIN .. AHORA DEPENDE DE USTEDES LO QUE ME DEMORE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP .. ASI Q REVIEWS PLZZZ!!! HE VISTO GENTE QUE ENTRA Y SALE PEOR NO DEJA SU MARCA POR AHI .. Y ESTOY EMPEZANDO A CREER QUE SE DESILUCIONAN A MITAD DEL EPISODIO ASI Q HAGANME SABE RLO QUE OPINAN ... DE ESO NOS ALIMENTAMOS LOS ESCRITORES JEJEJE

Y NADA.... YA PARA NO ABURRIRLOS ME VOY PERO MIREN EL BOTON QUE DICE REVIEW Y DEJEN ALGO SI ??

ZIVIAN


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

El cielo despejado daba suficientes esperanzas como para decir que la primavera estaba cerca. Aunque el amanecer fue algo nublado y frío, las siguientes horas habían superado cualquier adversidad y el sol brillaba en pleno cielo, destellando a todo lo ancho. Las franjas de verde pasto habían quedado algunos kilómetros atrás y ahora la carretera estaba flaqueada por la simple llanura de color arena. Una suave brisa paseaba con lentitud sin arrastrar nada con ella, salvo unos mechones cobrizos.

Los cabellos sueltos de su trenza danzaban agitadamente al ritmo de su propio trote más que por el aire. Algunas gotas de sudor recorrían ya el borde fino de su mandíbula, listas para caer, mientras otras comenzaban su camino desde la frente.

Sakura llevaba casi una semana entrenando. Parte de su _trabajo _era vigilar el bosque, el lago y las pistas de entrenamiento, las mismas que había recorrido toda la semana, intentado recobrar el ritmo que llevaba antes de dejar su ciudad. Eso era matar dos pájaros de un tiro: entrenar para las olimpiadas y patrullar en busca de ese _algo._ Los primeros días fueron realmente duros, sobretodo cuando el frío matutito amenazaba con tumbarla con un golpe en los pulmones, pero finalmente el sol estaba de su lado y hoy era el día perfecto para su nuevo reto.

Llegar a Edgedtown.

Si aquel pueblito tenía una historia Sakura jamás la había oído. Solo recordaba haberlo visto en su primer día en Londres, pero sólo era un borrón más entre los borrones que dejaba el taxi que la trajo hasta allí. Vaya viaje.

Y para obligarse a sí misma y no caer en la derrota, Sakura decidió no cargar agua consigo. Ni la más minima gota hasta que llegara al meta y estaba empezando a maldecirse por la estupida decisión. Un gruñido seco salió de su garganta; de haberse enterado _antes_ no estaría explotando su cuerpo de esa forma.

El pasado lunes de esa misma semana, que para Sakura se hacía tan lejano, había caído en cuenta que tenía correspondencia atrasada; sólo una carta pero era Su carta. El papel tenía pocas palabras pero resumía dos cosas. Primero: la fecha del primer encuentro de eliminatorias se había adelantado 3 meses. Traducción: entrenar a lo Daft Punk: más duro, más rápido y en menor tiempo. Eso sin contar el hecho que su carta tenía casi un mes bajo la alfombra! Segundo: El entrenador encargado llegaría en esa semana y tendrían que comenzar de inmediato. Las palabras _personal trainer_ parecían marcadas con profundidad en el papel que Sakura hizo bolita unos segundos después, sin haberse percatado de todo el contenido. Curiosamente Madison no mostró sus hermosos rasgos durante los días siguientes, pero Sakura tenía demasiadas cosas en su lista de cómo para agregarle venganza.

Salió disparada por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras casi sin tocar los escalones hasta el primer piso. Sus ojos buscaron el panel de informativos y tal vez si no estuviera una gran maza verde en el centro hubiese tardo más tiempo en encontrarlo. Con letras de diseño extravagante y colores que complementaban se anunciaba la fiesta primaveral. Sakura se detuvo un momento, no leyendo pero buscando un nombre en particular. Y bingo! Ahí estaba la redondeaba firma de Madisson como coordinadora, directora, administradora y todos los demás cargos que debían ser necesarios para el evento. Aún así, en la esquina inferior se encontraba una zona libre para la firma de los interesados y colaborar =adorar a Madisson.

¿Para que necesitaba gente si ella iba a hacerlo todo? Sakura se encogido de hombros y rompió la misma esquina para dejar libre la lista de postulantes al club de atletismo. Se preguntó si todos los nombres iban para la pista carrera como ella. Supuso que no; el decano parecía lo suficientemente desesperado como para no expulsarla por su pequeño desliz.

Recordó eso último con pesar. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más cuidadosa entonces, podría dormir ahora sin tantas pesadillas. Por si el entrenamiento militar no fuera suficiente, Sakura casi había olvidado lo que era una noche de sueño. Sus constantes despertares abruptos en la madrugada dejaban verse en las permanentes sombras oscuras bajos sus grandes ojos verdes, que lucían cada vez más opacos.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado y adolorido por el ejercicio, cuando un peso extra pareció colgar de su cuello y golpearle las costillas con cada movimiento.

De lo poco que podía recuperar de sí misma entre todas las cosas de su Caja de Pandora personal era como hacerse sentir culpable y responsable de todo. De alguna forma se sentía como la causante de los extraños suceso que venían aconteciendo. Durante los días pasados había reparado mucho en esa situación. Era de lo más _normal_ que en un lugar donde habitara algún ser con poderes mágicos, cosas inesperadas sucedieran. Pero Eriol y Syaoran ya llevaban tiempo viviendo ahí y no fue hasta que ella apareció que se vieron amenazados. Y si bien, exceptuando el último acontecimiento, nada serio había ocurrido en verdad, estaba segura que no tardaría en complicarse.

Luego de repartirse las áreas que deberían vigilar, Eriol había determinado que en poco tiempo debían volver a reunirse y que Sakura llevara las Cartas consigo. Ella casi sabía lo que el quería, pero otra parte de su mente temía develar sus oscuras especulaciones.

¿Notaría la diferencia?

Pregunta estupida. Por supuesto que sí. Pero necesitaba una mejor respuesta para la pregunta no formulada. Aunque tenía tiempo intentando dar una explicación decente y poco refutable, otra vez se encontraba con dificultades en ese aspecto. Realmente no sabía mentir. Y menos cuando la aguda mente de Eriol era el obstáculo a superar.

Alejó esa preocupación durante un momento, concentrando su visión en el exterior. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Definitivamente sus pies iban mejor que su cerebro.

Un gran arco de cemento se erguía sin elegancia delante de ella, proporcionándole algo de sombra a la autopista.

"_BIENVENIDOS A EDGEDTOWN"_

Hasta las letras del anuncio parecían destilar cansancio y aburrimiento. Con razón no había reparado en aquel pueblecito. Lucía como detenido en el tiempo, con aquella plaza central y la pileta en desuso. Sakura avanzó, ahora a paso de caminata, hasta llegar a un pequeño café con aspecto parisino. Un niño de no más de 10 años le atendió con la botella de agua que ordenó. No había notado lo sedienta y cansada que estaba hasta que se sentó en una de las mesas fuera del local. Tal como un café parisino, las sombrillas en tonos claros le protegían del radiante sol que se centraba sobre la plaza.

Tomó el sorbete entre sus dedos y jugó con el mientras observaba a lo lejos todo el camino que tenía que recorrer de regreso. Sus músculos se estremecieron cuando su cerebro les dejó saber la distancia calculada; realmente estaba exhausta.

Un sonido, como el de la maquina de succionar de los dentistas, le hizo saber que había terminado su bebida. Casi al instante otra botella apareció en la mesa. Ella la observó un momento, las gotas producto de la condensación recorrían rápidamente su superficie, tanto como las de sudor en su frente. Estuvo tentada de tomarla y consumirla también, pero sus ojos dejaron la botella en la mesa y se dirigieron hacia arriba, hasta encontrarse con una cara pálida y una gran sonrisa.

"Yo invito"

El ¿joven?, bueno, para Sakura no parecía ser mayor que su hermano Touya, tomó asiento frente a ella y destapó la botella cuidadosamente y luego cambió el sorbete para ponerla más cerca de ella. Sakura le observó extrañada, pero se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el interior del local sin decir nada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, a que hombres se dirigieran hacia ella con toda la frescura del mundo asumiendo que ella quedaría encantada con lo que sea que le ofrecieran. El tipo no la siguió y ella supuso que con su desplante era suficiente.

Se acercó a caja para pagar su bebida pero el niño hizo señas hacía el exterior. Él había pagado. Aún así ella dejó la paga en el mostrador y salió de ahí. Pero el mismo sujeto seguía afuera, aparentemente esperándola y aún con la botella en mano. Sakura cerró los puños con fuerza, su enorme sonrisa le irritaba, aunque era claro que estaba hecha para otro efecto. Sin dirigirle otra mirada salió directo hacia la entrada principal del pueblito.

El la siguió con paso firme y ella apresuró el suyo. No iba a correr, parecería estupido hacer eso, pero quería alejarse de ese tipo. El deseo persistió hasta que el dijo su nombre.

'Kinomoto, se que eres campeona pero no vengo a competir contigo'

Su tono era casual, divertido y extrañamente familiar. Sakura giró en sus talones pero no avanzó. ¿Se conocían? Nadie en se lugar conocía sobre sus muchas medallas doradas, no era _internacionalmente famosa_. Sakura dudó un momento y le observó con detenimiento. No se equivocaba con la edad, posiblemente era un año o dos mayor que su hermano. Tez blanca, cabello negro y unos deslumbrantes ojos grises. Con razón era tan confiado de sí mismo, pero eso no explicaba que supiera su nombre. Ella revisó su camiseta pero tampoco llevaba puesta la que tenía su apellido escrito.

¿Quién diablos era él?

''Travis Grave, tu entrenador' contestó él, adivinando su expresión. El le tendió una mano, olvidando que estaban a casi 2 metros de distancia. La mandíbula de Sakura se desencajó. Aquel chico no podía ser _su entrenador_.

Pero lo era. Sí que lo era. De alguna forma se las ingenió para meterla en su auto y regresar a la universidad. Sakura iba en el asiento del copiloto con la mirada colgada en la ventana, sin muchos ánimos de admitir que estaba cómoda y contenta de no tener que regresar a pie.

Había esperado a que Travis encendiera el motor y comenzara a andar para hacer su primera pregunta, pero nuevamente el había respondido sin siquiera escucharla.

'Te mandaron una citación hoy en la mañana, pero tu compañera de pieza dijo que habías salido desde muy temprano. _Llevaba ropa deportiva y bastante pasada de moda._' Sakura intentó no reír ante la imitación de Madison pero era bastante buena.

'¿Cómo supiste…?' No supo qué preguntar primero: cómo supo que era ella o en dónde encontrarla.

'Tu expediente y preguntar por la chica más guapa que había pasado por ahí ese día' respondió a ambas y la satisfacción brilló en sus ojos. Sakura se ruborizó, pero su rostro estaba demasiado rojo por la agitación y el sol de la mañana que no se notaba. O eso pensó ella.

'Así que vine a buscarte,. Se supone que debo armar un horario de entrenamiento contigo pero veo que te has adelantado'. Continúo como si no le hubiese interrumpido. Sus ojos iban fijos en la carretera, pero la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios ni un instante: a pesar no estala viendo fijo, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que esa persona se encontraba al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

'De todos modos llegaremos poco antes del almuerzo así que comenzaremos en la tarde hasta la tarde'

Ella solo arqueó una ceja como respuesta a sus comentarios, para luego darle la espalda y adormecerse en la felpa del asiento. Ya aclararía sus dudas y le dejaría los puntos en claro cuando haya comido, por ahora quería ignorar los reclamos de su estómago.

Travis solo sonrió más ampliamente.

Sakura se revolvió en su asiento cuando los rayos del sol de medio día golpearon su rostro. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, no muy consiente de cuanto habría dormido, pero se sentían como muchas horas. El reloj automático junto al radio indicaba poco más de la 1 PM.

Se incorporó rápidamente para dar un vistazo por la ventana. A lo lejos se divisaba los edificios del campus alzándose sobre el plano horizonte que había cambiado hacia un color verde muy vivo.. Ir en auto reducía su paseo de toda la mañana a 15 minutos.

'¿Dormiste bien?' Preguntó Travis con tono casual. Sakura casi pega un saltó!: Había olvidado por completo con quien se encontraba. La sonrisa de su acompañante se amplió más y ella frunció el entrecejo.

El carro siguió rodando suavemente en la autopista hasta que finalmente era visible toda la universidad. Atravesaron la zona oeste en dirección al aparcamiento. Sakura estaba realmente agradecida que fuera hora de comer y que casi nadie estuviese por ahí de testigo. No quería imaginarse a sí misma atacada por una multitud de miradas acusadoras, incluyendo en la primera fila la cantidad de chicas que se habían escrito en atletismo ese semestre. Ahora entendía el porqué.

Rodó los ojos ante le pensamiento, pero antes que Travis apagara el motor, Sakura salió rápidamente del auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

&&&&&&&&&&

Las maravillas de la ingeniería mecánica. Las manos de Syaoran se deslizaban suavemente sobre el mango de su motocicleta. Describirla no le hacía justicia, pero mencionar el precio podría explicar los pormenores de su construcción. Aún así, fuera del estilo, los amortiguadores y que trabajara con gas natural, lo que realmente apreciaba Syaoran de su última adquisición era lo ultra silenciosa que podía llegar a ser. Siempre había odiado las motocicletas por el estruendoso rugir de sus motores, pero ésta podría usurarse en la misma biblioteca nacional sin molestar a nadie.

Acomodó el dispositivo de seguridad localizado debajo de la rueda trasera y varios clicks pequeños acompañaron el movimiento hasta dejar a la motocicleta imposibilitada de movimiento alguno. Muy a su pesar, no había podido disfrutar de un paseo decente desde que toda aquella fantasía ajena lo había envuelto. Lo que le recordaba su propia posición en esa parodia.

Jugar de peón no era lo suyo, mucho menos ser el peón de Eriol. Con ese sujeto jamás estás seguro de nada, tampoco pensaba en traición, pero ser tan cauteloso todo el tiempo era simplemente fastidioso. Pero si existía algo que Syaoran Li no podía aceptar era la ignorancia, aunque casi podía regodearse de haberla controlado. Y no eran oscuros magos ni fuerzas sobrenaturales lo que le hizo aceptar todo ello, ni siquiera el poder averiguar lo que deseaba matarlo en aquella oportunidad. No se consideraba alguien que se dejaba arrastrar por los rumores, ni por los misterios ni ninguna cosa que no se ligara directamente a el o a su familia e incluso en ese punto habían excepciones. Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de sacar lo peor de él…

"a_ diferencia tuya Syaoran, yo tomo al toro por los cuernos"_.

Aún recordaba el extraño brillo de sus lánguidos ojos esmeralda cuando hacía pocas noches, en silencio se habían retado el uno al otro. Era extraño pensarlo, pero sentía que entre ellos se había formado una suerte lazo, como un pacto y estaba seguro que ella lo sentía también. Ambos en la misma posición, deseando no volver a vivir nada del pasado y teniendo que ocultar sus razones de la mente más astuta del mundo. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, conocer a esa nueva persona a la que se sentía atado había pasado de ser la simple curiosidad de los primeros días a una necesidad.

Sakura se había transformado en un rompecabezas para él, un acertijo, un enredo. Primero frágil, pasando a inestable; luego, sin explicación, terriblemente poderosa y que esos mismo poderes tiraban de su vida desde un extremo hacia el otro. Y ahora formando parte de lo que era potencialmente desequilibrante para ella. Aun recordaba los días en que se encontraba incapaz de encender los interruptores de su casa, por temor a cortar la electricidad de toda la ciudad o electrocutar a los pobladores.

Sakura siempre estaba en los extremos.

Tal vez era lo poco que sabía de ella ahora, o lo mucho que recordaba de la persona que ya no era, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil entender sus actitudes. Se sentía frente a un extraño cuando la veía pasar o cuando la escuchaba hablar. Pero aquello era la punta del iceberg, quizá fue solo el que Eriol estuviera presente, con él junto a ella, Sakura montaba otra escena.

Tenía que averiguar más de ella, de la nueva Sakura, de la que estuvo apunto de matarlo en su primer encuentro, esa misma chica que le acusa de todo lo que sigue ignorando y que acababa de salvarlo hacía pocos días, y más aún, quería saber que conservaba ella de la pequeña Sakura de hace más de 8 años.

Lo físico pasaba un segundo plano cuando miraba detenidamente sus pesados ojos verdes. Podría ser la viva imagen de su madre a diferencia del cabello castaño y tener todas las facciones de la mujer en la que se debía convertir, pero había algo en el aire que la rodeaba que no podía entender. Algo que la hacía ver tan ajena a si misma; simplemente no lo podía definir. Y conforme pasaron los días esa extraña necesidad de resolver el rompecabezas que representaba para él había crecido hasta llevarlo a ese mismo punto.

Fuera de los beneficios, tenía las de perder. Si su vida no hubiese sido el blanco de ataque talvez seguiría tan escéptico como antes. No había tenido un recuerdo tan vivido de la magia en años, por obvias razones, pero no podía simplemente ignorar lo sucedido. Eso sumado a arriesgarse a un nuevo ataque y sin modo de protegerse era lo más estupido que había hecho en los último años. ¿Cuales eran las probabilidades de que saliera con vida la próxima vez?. Su mente se burló al sacar los cálculos; estaba tan expuesto como cualquier mortal. Sus poderes se habían ido para siempre, al igual que todo su futuro como heredero del clan Li.

Syaoran pasó una mano entre los enredados mechones de su cabello. Una cosa a la vez era lo que sus capacidades mentales le permitían manejar. Y su prioridad estaba definida; las repercusiones de sus actos le tenían sin cuidado.

&&&&&&&&&&

'Kinomoto'

Madison corrió hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto de saludo con la mano. Sus brillantes rizos rubios danzando a su alrededor. Cuando llegó junto a ella, la mano que tenía alzada la apoyó sobre el hombro de Sakura y una radiante sonrisa apareció en su fino rostro. Sakura se incomodó al contacto y sin mucha sutileza sacudió su hombro y tomó la bandeja que le había acercado la cocinera. Había algo en Madison que ella simplemente no podía tolerar. No estaba segura si era su voz, que había tomado el primer lugar en su lista de molestias la primera semana. O le hecho de aparecerse siempre de la nada o que tuviese tanta seguridad de si misma…

O que la hubiese visto seguirla recientemente.

Había considerado muchas teorías, algunas locas y otras extremas… pero estaba completamente segura de que una cosa era cierta: ella la estaba siguiendo! Pero en ese momento no estaba cumpliendo con el patrón, había venido a ella abiertamente y esos lo significaba una cosa: Madison quería algo.

Solo se preguntaba una cosa: tendría las agallas para pedírselo? Sakura dudó en la respuesta y lo dejó ir para concentrase en otro asunto; uno que de verdad le concernía.

Madison no dijo nada más por unos segundos mientras Sakura se adelantaba a observar el menú del día. Su estómago rugió desanimado cuando le echó el primer vistazo general; pasta, pasta y más pasta! Las primeras semanas habían sido geniales: la pasta siempre había sido uno de sus platos preferidos. Pero desde que apareció 4 veces a la semana en el menú… y sabiendo que la cocinera es italiana… definitivamente habían perdido su encanto.

Sakura le dio unas palmaditas a su furioso estómago y suspiró resignada.

'La pasta esta muy buena' sonriendo radiante. Sakura se ajusto el casco de soldador imaginario que había creado para ese tipo de situaciones; definitivamente Madison quería algo. Lo podía deducir del exagerado y dulce noto de su voz. Pero hacerle un complemento a la pasta no ayudaría en nada.

Tampoco ayudaría el que le haya reservado una mesa o que de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para traer su propio almuerzo y que fuera específicamente comida japonesa ni que accidentalmente había ordenado de más como para una porción extra.

No, definitivamente eso no ayudaba.

¿Cómo diablos sabía que su debilidad era la comida?! Sakura olfateó el delicioso aroma y su estómago rugió potente y deseoso. Seguramente la habría visto llegar sudosa, cansada y habría adivinado lo del entrenamiento, no tenía que ser demasiado inteligente para deducir eso. Observó lánguida el festín en frente suyo y luego a su compañera. No pudo evitarlo y deseó no ser tan débil.

'¿Qué quieres?' preguntó mientras dudaba en acerca sus palillos chinos a la pequeña caja con sushi.

Madison sonrió nuevamente y un atisbo de luz, como una chispa, se encendió en sus ojos.

'No es que sea interesada… pero…recuerdas lo que te comenté cuando nos conocimos?'

Sakura reprimió una carcajada. Claro, obviamente no era interesada. Miró hacia atrás, haciendo memoria de aquel fatídico día en que tuvo que cruzarse con ella. Las imágenes eran algo borrosas, pero podía verse a sí misma ser arrastrada por la pequeña habitación escuchando los incesantes parloteos de una pequeña rubia. Habían sido unas largas horas aquella vez y su brazo estaba más que resentido. Aún así no pudo recordar que ella mencionara algo importante.

Lo que sea que ella quisiera no podía ir demasiado lejos; Madison no parecía ser una persona muy _profunda. _Con esa resolución más proveniente de su estómago que de su cerebro, Sakura tiró sus prejuicios por el hombro y atacó la primera pieza de sushi que contenía camarones pasándola casi sin masticar. Saboreó el rastro de los distintos ingredientes antes de abrir los ojos; estaba muy bueno. Madison le miró complacida.

'No, no recuerdo'

'No hay problema, ya recordarás.'

Un bocado fue todo lo que se necesito para sacar a flote lo peor de ella. Sin esperar a otro comentario de Madison, Sakura se hizo paso entre cada pequeña caja en la mesa.

'Ah!' Sakura palmeó su vientre nuevamente, aun plano pero satisfecho. Observó a Madison frente a ella y finalmente se incorporó en su asiento. Para una buena comida, siempre se paga un precio caro; ahora le tocaba a ella.

Madison pareció entender los pensamientos de la chica y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de acercarse a ella en todo confidencial.

'Recuerdas que cuando me dijiste qué carrera estudiabas dije que me podrías ayudar?' Sakura asintió lentamente mientras los recuerdos de esas mismas palabras llegaban a su mente.

'Si'

'Pues es justo ahora que te necesito; no podría encomendarle este trabajo a nadie más' Madison se aproximó más a ella y Sakura se inclinó también; simplemente había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Qué había que Madison no podría conseguir y ella si?

'¿y eso es…?'

'Haz que Syaoran me invite al baile de primavera!'

Sakura retrocedió en su asiento, pegando su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla; el frió contacto contra su piel fue la representación física del impacto de esa última frase y estaba bastante agradecida de no tener nada con lo que atragantarse en ese momento. Todo eso era de lo más irracional!. ¿Tenía Madison la menor idea de a quién precisamente le estaba pidiendo el favor?!¿Ella… de cupido entre esa chica y _EL_?!! No es como si Madison estuviese muy al día de todos modos.

Instintivamente volteó hacia la izquierda, encontrando al susodicho mirando hacia su dirección.

'No seas tan obvia!' Dijo Madison, enfocando la mirada de su compañera en la suya. Esperó paciente mientras la mirada de Sakura seguía siendo confusa. Tal vez, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Tal vez ella y Syaoran si tenían algo; no por nada le pedía eso a ella, necesitaba saber si ella estaba en el camino. Así se encargaría de quitarla de en medio.

'Y bien, lo harás?'

'¿Por qué yo?' eso era lo primero que Sakura necesitaba saber.

'Porque, tu eres la persona más cercana a Syaoran; obviamente después de mi, claro está.' Respondió con orgullo.

Sakura ahogó una risa. Cuánto en verdad habría averiguado esa chica sin siquiera darse cuenta! Aunque debía invertir lo dicho: era ella, quien era más cerca de Syaoran. Aunque para Madison pueda definirse cercano como a punto de obtener la orden de restricción.

'Y por qué crees eso?'

'Te he visto con ellos, con _mi _Syaoran y Hiragizawa. Se ven muy unidos, siempre los tres. Además tu eres nueva aquí así que debes conocerlos de antes o me equivoco?' Madison sonrió amablemente; una amabilidad de lo más fingida para Sakura.

Su Syaoran. El era _su ex!._ Los nervios de esa chica! Después de todo no era tan hueca. Así que ese era el motivo por el que Madison la estaba espiando.

¿Y no deberías pedírselo tu entonces?' Sakura intentó no reír de nuevo. Como si no fuera conocido por todos que Madison acosaba a Syaoran las 24 horas del día. Eso significaba solo una cosa: que el NO había aceptado.

Madison rió con aquel sonido suyo, tan delicado y musical. 'No seas tonta Kinomoto. No, no te enojes, pero los chicos son los que invitan. Syaoran me lo quiere pedir, estoy segura de eso. Pero es muy tímido para arriesgarse así que ahí es dónde entrarás tú. Hazle entender, muy sutilmente, que yo aceptaría la oferta. ¿Entiendes?, es bastante simple; solo un par de sugerencias y será suficiente'

Sakura la observó unos minutos, su mente trabajaba rápido para armar sus propias conclusiones: Primero: ella definitivamente NO se lo había pedido. Lo que era bastante extraño con la sobredosis de confianza que corría por su sangre. Eso llevaba a lo segundo: Syaoran y ella no eran tan unidos como Madison proclamaba, de ser así ella simplemente habría hecho la pregunta_. _Y tercero: ella sospechaba algo más, porque teniendo un millón de chicas de primer año dispuestas a hacer el trabajo y aún así se lo estaba pidiendo a la persona que la estimaba menos.

'No.'

Madison la miró sorprendida, intentado vocalizar alguna réplica pero la mirada fija de su compañera le hizo entender que no había forma alguna de cambiar su opinión.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa lentamente; sus ojos fijos en los de su compañera. 'Gracias por la comida'.

Esa era su respuesta final. Ella simplemente no caería en su juego, ni en nada que tuviera que ver directamente con Syaoran. No es que le importara que ellos fueran juntos.

* * *

HEYYY!!!... sii bien por fin logre terminar este capitulo ... me habia quedado estancada pero finalmente logre formar nuevas ideas y recuperar algunas perdidas entre mis lagunas mentales para continuar este fic! =)

Nuevamente disculpas por el retraso: ok no voy a dar excusas porque he estado un poco floja .. pero entre las cosas nuevas en mi vida .. me mude de ciudad xD y de universidad ... y ahora vivo practicamente sola ... xD y como solo llevo un par de cursos este ciclo .. prometo solemnemente darle mas tiempo a este fic ...

Sobre los comentarios de la ultima vez... pronto habran mas escenas SXS .. ahi ya puso los indicios .. es dificl lograr un ambiente romantico entre dos personas que .. bueno.. estan en la situación que yo les puse jejej

Y nada .. manden sus reviews... me ayudan a escribir más rápido (me deprimo si no hay muchos)

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y haganmelo saber..

REVIEWS!!

REVIEWS!!

REVIEWS!!!

=) zivian


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

Sakura detuvo el trote y se dejo caer al pasto. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y sin ritmo. Tenía el rostro descompuesto por el dolor y el agotamiento, acompañado de una tenue sombra bajo sus ojos. Los mechones cobrizos que habían escapado de su trenza se le pegaban en el cuello y mejillas.

Travis se acercó a ella y estuvo ahí parado un rato, parecían conversar, o más bien otro monólogo por parte del entrenador.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa Kinomoto, estas más lenta que nunca?" gritó con fuerza. Algunas de las porristas que se encontraban cerca rieron entre sus pompones. Otras lucían molestas, susurrando con envidia la interacción de ambos.

Travis se acercó un poco más, posicionándose hasta reducir la distancia entre sus cabezas. Su mirada fija en los ojos verdes de ella, expresaba curiosidad y molestia: una mezcla bastante particular que hizo sonrojar a Sakura. Se mantuvieron así algunos segundos, mientras el rostro de Sakura enrojecía cada vez más y una sonrisa más amplia aparecía en el rostro de Travis.

Desde su lugar, entre las ramas de un roble, Syaoran apretó los binoculares con fuerza. Desde esa distancia no podía escuchar nada… salvo el distorsionado eco de los gritos de Travis, cosa que le molestaba por dos razones: primero, quien diablos era el para gritarle! Y segundo, no entendía para nada el comportamiento de ambos, dejando que la curiosidad lo carcomiera por dentro.

Y aunque podía imaginarse que el pobre desempeño de Sakura esa mañana era el motivo principal, no entendía porqué se actuaba así. La Sakura de antes hubiese luchado y puesto todo su esfuerzo por mejorar y mantendría una gran sonrisa mientras lo hacía. Por otro lado, la Sakura de ahora probablemente lo hubiera mandado al mismo demonio… y tal vez en primer lugar, no estaría fallando tan patéticamente. El la había estado observando practicar en varias ocasiones y Sakura siempre parecía lograr más de lo esperado, todo lo contrario a ese día, donde lucía torpe y derrotada.

Pero lo peor de todo no era ver como ese idiota la acosaba cada vez que estaban cerca, lo peor era ver que ese día ella no hacía absolutamente nada para detenerlo. En otras ocasiones, la actitud huraña de la castaña había bastado para alejarlo, aunque debía reconocer que poco a poco Travis había ganado terreno.

A lo lejos puso observar que Travis reía escandalosamente mientras Sakura, ahora de pie, lo miraba totalmente enrojecida. Cuando por fin Travis pudo tragar algo de aire su rostro se volvió serio nuevamente y ordenó algo a lo que Sakura respondió con una lánguida mirada.

Solo podía coincidir con ese idiota en una cosa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Sakura?

Syaoran suspiró cansado, dejando los binoculares colgar de su cuello.

"Syaoran!"

La espantosa sensación de acorralamiento se hizo presente cuando escucho su nombre entonado de esa manera. Siempre que ella aparecía los pelos de su nuca se erizaban, como cuando los animales se encuentran en peligro. Y no era una mala comparación; a veces se veía a si mismo como un pequeño ratón siendo perseguido por una cascabel platinada.

Deslizó una mano sobre su rostro con resignación. ¿Es que esa chica nunca iba a cansarse? Había estado acostumbrado al extraño derecho de propiedad que Meling asumía sobre él, pero a fin de cuentas era su prima y la confianza entre ellos era indiscutible. Pero Madison sabía de él lo que cualquiera en ese sitio: nombre, origen, estudios y lo reservado que era. Las otras chicas del instituto habían captado el mensaje, pero Madison parecía no importarle en lo absoluto; ella estaba decidida a lograr lo imposible. Cada día, durante tres años… de mil maneras: primero cartas, luego con regalos y finalmente perdió la vergüenza y ahora lo rondaba todo el tiempo.

Syaoran elevó la mirada: la espesura del bosque filtraba los rayos de sol de esa tarde, algunos semejaban columnas semisólidas y lograban tocar el suelo. Se llevó los binoculares a los ojos y observó en dirección opuesta a la que había estado viendo todo ese rato. Giró un poco, ajustando su visión al aumento de la imagen y a lo lejos vio una figura delgada correr hacia él.

¿Cómo es que podía hacerse oír desde tan lejos? O tal vez todos sus sentidos estaban súper sensibilizados para advertirle del peligro. Cambió el panorama y se dirigido hacia la pista de carreras.

Sakura se había detenido nuevamente. Tenía las manos sobre las rodillas y es rostro escondido. Travis se acercó a ella y tuvieron otra charla que terminó en más gritos.

La fuerza con la que presionaba sus binoculares desaparecido cuando una vez más escucho su nombre.

Madison corría rápidamente hacia la salida del bosque donde se encontraba el. Sus rizos dorados rebotando suavemente al compás de su trote. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad y alzó una mano en forma de saludo. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de Syaoran empezó a caminar con lentitud. Llevaba una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios y parecía algo confundida. En ambas manos balanceaba una canasta de paja.

"Hola" dijo sonriente, aunque con el aire de nerviosismo presente. Sus ojos no estaban enfocados en Syaoran, se desviaban hacia las copas de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Pero continuó sin esperar respuesta. "Eh… yo… Eriol me dijo que saliste desde temprano y no te vi en la cafetería para el almuerzo así que pensé que deberías tener hambre y te traje esto!"

Ese maldito! Si sabe que esta en patrulla para que demonios la envió? Aunque la respuesta era estúpidamente obvia: el imbecil de su compañero de cuarto jamás perdería una oportunidad para fastidiarlo.

Syaoran pensó unos instantes, la posibilidad de ignorarla y continuar con su pequeño y nada normal pasatiempo. Sin embargo, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que ella no se iría de ahí hasta que lo haya intoxicado con lo que sea que había preparado para él. Y para ser honesto consigo mismo, estaba al borde de la inanición! No había caído en cuenta que se había saltado el almuerzo… lo que significaba que Sakura tampoco había comido.

Dirigió una última mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, aunque sin los binoculares no podía ver más haya de unos centímetros en la espesura del busque. Casi podía verla completamente desecha y al idiota que tenía por entrenador gritándole. Pero gracias a la bocota de otro idiota tenía que dejar eso a un lado e idear la forma de zafarse de Madison, a quien por cierto no veía por ningún lado.

De pronto ella apareció sentada en la misma rama donde se encontraba el y Syaoran casi pierde el equilibrio de la impresión.

"Cuidado! No querrás lastimarte" comentó alegremente.

"¿Cómo…cómo subiste?" Madison pareció confundida unos instantes pero terminó riendo. "Todos hemos trepado un árbol alguna vez Syaoran" Su amplia y bella sonrisa no había desaparecido, incluso cuando Syaoran la seguía observando con recelo, lo que puso más nerviosa a la chica enfrente de él.

"Eh… estas… son para ti!" dijo la chica, en un intento de desviar la incesante mirada de su compañero. Pero hoy no era el mejor día de la coordinación motriz de Madison, quien vio lentamente como la canastilla de paja resbalaba de sus delgadas manos y rebotar en el pasto, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. El contenido, varios panecillos dulces, rodaron sobre el manto de hojas verdes.

Madison agachó la mirada, el flequillo dorado bajo los rayos del sol cubriendo sus bellos ojos marrones. "Lo siento, que torpe!" se disculpó casi en un susurro.

La mirada de Syaoran pasaba del pasto a ella y regresaba al pasto. ¿Dónde estaba el acoso?, los abrazos embarazosos y la actitud llena de confianza? Estaban los dos solos, en medio del bosque…y ella estaba respetando su espacio personal! Aunque no era un cambio del todo; aún lo estaba siguiendo.

Maldito Eriol!

"Supongo que no sirvió de nada. Aunque me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, ahora ya no puedes probarlos" Dijo Madison con voz lastimera y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos expresaban melancolía… una reacción bastante exagerada para la situación. Al menos ahí había algo de ella; Madison siempre exageraba todo.

"Eh… esta bien… No tenías que hacerlo"

Syaoran se encontró a si mismo disculpándose para no hacerla sentir mal. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Normalmente no le importaba mucho dejarla a medio hablar. Pero Madison no parecía ella misma en ese momento. En otras circunstancias se le habría lanzado encima, aprisionándolo o cortando la circulación de uno de sus brazos como solía hacerlo. Todo lo contrario, en eso momento estaba… llorando?

Mierda! Ahora tenía que tragarse eso!, nunca le había gustado tener a una mujer llorando frente a él y mucho menos por su culpa. Madison se llevó el dedo índice hacia el ojo izquierdo y limpió una lágrima con delicadeza.

"Soy una tonta!. Me tomaron todo el día hacerlos porque no soy buena en la cocina. Incluso conseguí una receta china; en verdad quería que los disfrutaras" Habó suavemente, con la mirada fija en sus manos. "Lo sé, soy patética, de todos modos ibas a rechazarlos no es cierto?" Su frágil figura se encogió aún más mientras seguía sollozando. Syaoran retrocedido unos centímetros por su propia seguridad, toda esa personalidad bipolar lo estaba asustando. Definitivamente algo ahí no estaba bien.

"En verdad lo siento, no debí ponerme así"

Eso último lo tomó desprevenido. Madison le sonrió tristemente y hubo algo en su gesto que le revolvió el estómago. No eran los rastros de su llanto los que enmarcaban tristeza en su rostro, eran algo más. Era algo en sus ojos, marrones y profundos, pero faltaba ese brillo que los hacía tan molestos a veces. Ojos que ahora parecían ocultar dolor ajeno. _¿deja vu?_

Syaoran suspiró cansado. Toda esta tontería de caballerosidad no le permitido dejarla ahí llorando y seguir sus propios planes, los que ya daba por arruinados. Y ahora tenía a esa chica haciéndolo sentir culpable por no ceder ante sus acosos.

Curiosamente lo había logrado. Ahora sí se sentía culpable.

"Deberías marcharte, ya va a anochecer" dijo sin mirarla, la culpabilidad sacaba lo peor él. Si se quedaba ahí más tiempo ella acabaría aprovechándose de su lado amable y sabiendo que ella no se iría…

"Espera, no!" Syaoran sintió un suave tirón en su polera y se detuvo. Madison tenía las mejillas encendidas y por unos momentos, la fría mirada del chico la hizo dudar de su último intento. "¿Puedo acompañarte? Al menos permíteme hacer eso, prometo no ser una molestia"

Él no contestó; no tenía palabras para refutar lo que ella le pedía. ¿Desde cuándo le pedía permiso para perseguirlo? Syaoran desvió los ojos hacia la dirección opuesta. La perforante mirada de Madison parecía quemarle la nuca, lo que era 100 veces mejor a terminar ciego.

"Prometo no molestarte" Syaoran percibió la determinación en su voz; después de todo no estaba tan distinta. "Yo... solo estaré aquí esta bien, solo…solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo"

Syaoran tomó una gran bocanada de aire y colocó los binoculares sobre sus ojos. "Has lo que quieras"

Madison ahogo un 'uff', cambiando rápidamente su rostro de nerviosismo a preocupación. Los minutos pasaron y Madison esperó paciente, mientras su acompañante se perdía en algún punto que ella no podía observar.

Sólo esperaba que todo esto funcionara.

A través del campo ampliado Syaoran presenciaba la cena que compartían Sakura y su entrenador. Travis había llegado con una bolsa, de la cafetería probablemente, y la había colocado en una de las bancas que rodeaban la pista de carreras. Sakura estaba sentada del otro extremo: su rostro brillaba tenuemente por el sudor y su respiración ya estaba casi sincronizada.

¿Por qué comían ahí en lugar de entrar?

Una corriente de aire recorrió el lugar y unos minutos después de que él se estremeciera Sakura también lo hizo. Travis le acercó su chaqueta pero Sakura la rechazó y se puso de pie. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió en el rostro de Syaoran pero se esfumó tan rápida como vino cuando le vio darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Travis fue más rápido que ella y logró besarla en los labios.

Sakura se apartó de él, y se dirigió hacia el edifico norte, si mirar hacia atrás.

Syaoran estrelló sus binoculares contra el tronco del que se sostenía y el ruido sobresaltó a Madison."¿Qué diablos te pasa?!" preguntó furiosa, pero rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca. Para su suerte Syaoran no estaba interesado en su extraño comportamiento. Su mente se había quedado donde esa banca.

De todas las cosas que la había visto hacer, de todas las cosas que le había hecho… esa, definitivamente había logrado hacerlo explotar por dentro. ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? Estupida pregunta, esos dos... esos dos… Le dio otro golpe al tronco con el puño cerrado, deseando que fuera la cara de ese idiota. Quería borrarle la expresión de satisfacción del rostro y lo iba hacer en ese mismo momento.

Sin decir nada, en un solo movimiento saltó desde su lugar en las ramas y cayó ágilmente en el pasto, no le tomo nada y enseguida comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Travis. Madison se deslizó con la misma ligereza y le seguía a pocos pasos. Syaoran ya casi estaba fuera del claro cuando ella gritó su nombre para detenerlo.

"Syaoran espera!"

'Es que no puedo librarme de ella' pensó fastidiado, pero esto no era su culpa, ella no los había obligado. El sólo pensamiento le revolvió el estómago "Ahora no Madison, vete"

"Sya… Syaoran… yo…" Madison insistió, pero se detuvo un momento para ver su expresión. Tenía la seguridad de que todo ese enfado se redirigiría hacia ella en cuanto acabara su propuesta. Pero decirle la verdad no era una opción. Ojeó rápidamente en reloj de su muñeca: ya casi era momento de regresar, era ahora o nunca. Tomó aire y dijo rápidamente "Quieres ir conmigo al baile de primavera?"

Madison cerró los ojos y esperó en su sitio a que la bomba le cayera encima. Pero lo que oyó la asustó más que cualquier otra respuesta.

"…Solo... déjame en paz"

&&&&&&&&&&

Las mismas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, como un disco rayado durante todo el recorrido hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta nerviosa, creyendo que ella se le había adelantado. Para su suerte, el lugar lucía tan desolado como lo dejó en la mañana. Caminó hasta el baño y encendió las luces, haciendo posible observar _su_ reflejo en el espejo. Arrugó la nariz en desagrado, aunque en aquel rostro ese gesto lucía bastante coqueto; de todas las personas tenía que ser ella.

Tomó un carmín que encontró por ahí y se recogió todos los rizos dorados en una cola alta y retiró el flequillo hacia un lado. No entendía como Madison se las arreglaba para ver con todo ese cabello sobre su rostro. Su mirada recorrió los finos rasgos de su contenedor: piel blanca y tersa, ojos marrones profundos, aunque debía culparse a sí misma de darles ese aspecto tan sombrío. Normalmente brillaban tanto que incomodaban. Ella no tenía sombras oscuras en los ojos ni rasguños, ni cicatrices extrañas… ella era bellísima.

Entonces, ¿por qué Syaoran la rechazaba?

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su cama. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado en ese enredo? Ahora que lo pensaba con más tranquilidad, no tenía motivos reales para haber aceptado ese trato/chantaje. Podría haber detenido a Madison y esperar un día entero para recuperar su cuerpo. Nadie sospecharía de la ausencia de Sakura Kinomoto, nadie salvo Eriol, si es que ocurría algo inesperado y eso era fácil de explicar y desde que no había nada más que hacer salvo esperar eso tampoco le hubiese ocasionado problemas.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en la seriedad de su rostro. Lo que la había estado carcomiendo por semanas lo había comprobado en un instante.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero oír esas palabras había sido el verdadero motivo de todo. Quería escucharlas de él mismo. Porque estaba claro que la rechazaría si hubiese sido la verdadera Madison la que hubiese estado con el esa tarde, pero incluso aunque cambiara… y actuara como alguien más… el simplemente no quería nada de ella.

Nada salvo que lo dejara en paz.

"Kinomoto!" escuchó su nombre distorsionarse por la forma como ella lo entonaba su voz. Su cuerpo apareció frente a ella, en una sudadera y pantalones cortos y bastante sonrojada. Sakura se incorporó lentamente para alejar su propio rostro ceñudo.

Observó las manijas de su reloj iban en su contra, tenía menos de una hora para converse a la cabeza hueca de Madison de devolverle su cuerpo, aunque su parte del trato no estuviera completa. O mejor dicho… incumplida, porque después de ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Syaoran estaba segura de que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Madison, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a una sola pierna.

"No lo logré" respondió sin poder disimular la satisfacción en su rostro.

Madison la observó en silencio. El ceño en su rostro se deshizo más y se sentó frente a ella en la otra cama. "¿A qué te refieres, qué fue lo que dijo?" Sakura suspiró impaciente. No tenía planeado contarle lo ocurrido, aunque tratándose de Madison era hacerse ilusiones tontas: la chica querría hasta el más mínimo detalle.

"Dime que hiciste!, seguramente lo echaste todo a perder!" exigió con voz chillona a lo que Sakura alzó una ceja en asombro. Había actuado exactamente como… como solía ser ella. Pero eso no había sido suficiente. La impresión que había causado Madison en el tras todos sus años de acosos era imposible de borrar en un día.

"Hice exactamente lo que me dijiste, preparé la comida pero la rechazó, intenté hablar con el y me ignoró. No abusé de su espacio personal pero eso tampoco pareció importarle; al final se negó a ir al baile contigo y se fue bastante molesto. La verdad, estaba bastante concentrado en observar algo… aunque no supe que era."

El rostro de Madison no tenía precio… ni ella tenía tiempo. Aceptaría gritos, llanto, insultos y demás reacciones exageradas de ella cuando todo esto estuviera terminado, pero en ese momento recuperar su cuerpo era prioridad número uno. Y la forma de conseguirlo había iluminado su mente en ese instante.

"En verdad lo siento" dijo. Intentado imitar una voz de consuelo "ya te lo dije, Syaoran estaba furioso, casi como loco pero no era por ti. Algo sucedió, primero estuvo sin decir nada y al minuto siguiente se alejaba del claro pero no tengo idea de porqué"

"Por su puesto que no era por mi" respondió temblorosa y Sakura casi sonrió viendo su oportunidad "fue TU CULPA! Tu lo arruinaste todo Kinomoto!" Madison alejó bruscamente los brazos de Sakura, que habían comenzado a acercase a ella y puso distancia entre ellas.

¿Qué diablos? No era su culpa que ella y sus manías fueran tan odiosas. "Madison… escucha yo hice todo lo posible pero…"

"pero nada S A K U R A, olvídate de tu cuerpo!".

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se tornaron opacos y una sonrisa torcida deformó su rostro. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Sakura intentó acercarse hacia Mádison, pero una fuerza que se desprendía de su verdadero cuerpo la lanzó contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza contra en marco de la ventana. Una risa se oyó en la habitación antes de que Madison se esfumara en el aire.

* * *

xP si alguien se confundio .. aunque lo dudo ... al principio nombro a los perosanjes por el cuerpo que ocupan y luego de la aclaración por el ser...

u.u .. corto y despues de mas de un mes ... pero tuve que borrar casi todo el documento y rehacer los hechos ... espero lo hayan disfrutado

dejen reviews

zivian


End file.
